Looking Glass
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: A voice in her head. A strange figure hunting her. Haunting Nightmares. The Silver Sphere and the Looking Glass. Christie has all these problems and more. And it seems that destiny isn't letting her story end now. Sequel to Connection: New Game.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters within this story, except for Christie Wilson and Imaginary.

Summary: Christie is half-Spirian, blind and now a Sphere Hunter. She has a voice in her head, a strange person hunting her, and nightmares that confuse her to no end. Generally, strange things are happening again, and they lead down the same path. Now Christie has to follow what seems like a wild goose chase to get home.

Looking Glass

Prologue

"Well, here we are!" Rikku cheered. "Baaj Temple! Now let's get that Sphere!"

"If someone hasn't already beaten us to it," Paine scoffed. Someone's a little negative.

"Hey, Christie," Rikku said to me. "Remember when that fiend was attacking you and Tidus? When me and Lysander first met you?"

"Um, the point is?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Rikku laughed. "You said it'd be a trip down memory lane, so I thought I'd go on down with ya!" I only nodded in response and we went into the Temple. I had to make sure I didn't bump into anything, so I formed a metal baton and used that to make sure I wasn't gonna walk into any wall. Being a Blade Mage was so useful.

"Right... so is it just one Sphere?" I asked.

"It should be," Rikku told me. "But we should make sure there aren't any fiends about, first."

"I just want the Sphere," I replied. Then my baton knocked into something. It didn't seem like a wall so I put my hand out and felt a warmth of my hand, and it seemed familiar. "And I think I found it..." I placed my hand on the Sphere and felt a bolt of energy pass through me.

_"So, Lysander, how is the ocean for you?" _I could see... wait. I could see!? Um, anyways, I could see a recording of Lysander on the Salvage Ship, and it was Rikku who was talking.

_"Turn that thing off before I shoot it,"_ Lysander replied, glaring at the camera. _"And shouldn't you be in the Thunder Plains getting attacked by lightning?"_

_"Don't be mean!" _Rikku huffed. _"I'll get round to doing that... eventually..."_

_"Wuss..." _Lysander laughed and walked over to the other side of the boat. _"How long 'til we get to Baaj?"_

The recording stopped and I gasped. Did the Sphere's recording play in my head? I guess that would make sense, since I couldn't actually see. I picked up the Sphere and held it.

"Did I see that in my head?"

_Yes, you did._

"Christie?" It was Yuna, she walked up to me and stood beside me. "We thought it was someone different for a moment."

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're outfit has changed," Okay... well I never noticed. "It must be a Dressphere!"

"Big whoop," I shrugged. "Let's get back to Rikku and Paine, then back the Airship."

* * *

"Hmmm... so you touched the Sphere and the recording played inside you head? As well as being the Dressphere you are now wearing?" Shinra asked me, everyone had watched the Sphere by now.

"Apparently so," I shrugged. "I don't know exactly how it happened... maybe it my Aura or something?" I rubbed the back of my head, then realised that my hair was tied back into a high ponytail. "Look, can someone just show me where the cabins are? I kinda need to think.. alone."

"Um... sure, I'll take ya there," Rikku volunteered and lightly pushed me in the right direction. We got into the elevator and she pushed a button. "You know, your hair's like the way I had mine two years ago."

"Really?" I turned to her, slightly interested. "What did Shinra say the Dressphere was?"

"A Blade Mage Dressphere," She answered. "You know... it felt weird going back to that place..."

"I know..." The doors swooshed open and Rikku pushed me again. "So what are the rooms like in here?"

"There are a few single bedrooms and a huge one which is the main cabin," Rikku explained. "The big cabin's at the end, it's where we have breakfast and all that sort of stuff, Barkeep's also there, I'll introduce him to you at dinner. Anyway, you're room is second door in the right, the bathrooms are near the main cabin, 'kay?"

"I'll manage," I nodded, going inside. I closed the door and locked it, when I found the lock that is. Sighing, I turned my back to the door and leaned on it. "How exactly did I see that in my head?"

_Well, I've tought you how to fight and cope on Besaid without your sight. Now that you're travelling again, well... I think we should move on to the more advanced techniques. Take a few steps forward._ I wasn't comfortable with this, but I did it anyway. _Now turn to your left._ I did that, too. _Okay, you're now standing in front of a full length mirror. Touch it._

"What will that do?" I asked, mostly to myself. When I touched the mirror I felt the same bolt of energy flow through me again, but I got a different image this time. Of me. I was wearing a black halter top which was cut up so it showed my stomach, black denim hot pants, a full length black half skirt and black stilleto boots. I still wore my sunglasses, or the Looking Glass as they're proparly named, and the Silver Sphere around my neck. I had formed two metal rings around it and it hung on a chain around my neck. The image then faded as soon as I had registered it.

_Well? What do you think?_

"Is that what I'm wearing right now?" I asked.

_Indeed it is._

"I look a little slutty," Im just laughed at my comment. "What the Hell did I just do?"

_You're an Aura Reader, the Aura has become more active within you. _Im explained to me. _When you come into contact with things, such as images and writing in books, your Aura registers what you have touched in your head and it appears within your mind. Think of as... dreaming whilst awake._ Dreaming while awake? That's a little spooky. _We need to control the Aura, however. Before it gets... out of hand..._

"Out of hand? How could it possibly get out of hand?" I asked.

_... Nevermind, if you're going to be skeptic about it. As I was saying, you can also take in your surroundings without touching anything. Like a highly advanced Scan spell. All you have to do is hold out your hand and will yourself to take in your surroundings. The Aura will then Scan it and send it up to your brain._

I turned around and held out my hand, trying to concentrate on finding out what the room looked like. Then I got it after a few moments. It was an alright room, nothing too special. At least it had a bed. I went over to it and sat down. I took off the Looking Glass and lay on my back.

When Im talked about my Aura getting out of hand... I couldn't think it would be that bad or that dangerous...

Boy, was I wrong...

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? There are going to be quite a few twists and turns in this story, and I assure you... it'll be good. Anyways, leave a review. 


	2. Tattoos and Thieves

Tattoos and Thieves

The next morning Rikku showed and I around the Celsius. There wasn't really much to register or Scan. The main cabin _was_ really big though, we went there last because by the time we'd finish the tour, breakfast would be ready.

"Mish Rikku, good to shee yoo," I knew there was a Hypello on the Airship, only Hypello speak like that.

"Hiya," Rikku said cheerfully. "Yuna, Christie, this is Barkeep."

"Hey," I waved slightly. I quickly triggered my Scan ability and got a picture of the main cabin. There was a small stage with a karoke machine and microphone in the corner. I also noted that there was a piano, too. "You have a piano?"

"Yup!" Rikku replied, and even though I couldn't see, I could tell she was smiling. "We bought it had it tuned just for you. So hope ya like it!" Yeah, for the past two years I've been learning piano... I'm alright at it... but it's difficult to read music when you can't see it. "Hey, maybe you could play for us. Pretty please?"

"... Maybe when I'm better at it," I replied and sat down. "What are we doing today?"

"We wait for Spherewaves to come in," Paine answered. "Then we hunt for the Sphere."

"Sounds exciting," I replied monotonely. "What if no Spherewaves come in?"

"There's always a Sphere," Rikku pointed out. "Are you wanting to go somewhere today?"

"Well... I kinda want to go to Luca," I muttered, but I knew they heard me. "I've got... to think a little."

"Okay... I'll go see Brother about that," Rikku stood up and walked out of the cabin.

"Why Luca?" Yuna asked.

"Just... no reason," There was a reason, though. It's where I first met Angel. When the four of us where together for the first time.

* * *

Brother had landed by the docks and let me off. Shinra had given me a metal bracelet thing, which allowed to contact the Airship and teleport up to it. It was now on my left wrist. I also got a small earpiece and microphone. That was to be used during missions whenever we'd get split up.

I walked down the incredibly busy streets to the main part of town where all the shops were. This Scan technique was very useful indeed. About half an hour of walking I finally found the place where I wanted to go.

It was a tattoo parlor. I went inside and went to the counter.

_So... what's the tattoo for, again?_

"Excuse me," I said to the person at the counter. I then asked for the tattoo that I wanted and was shown inside. All I can say is... bu fuck and back it's painful. And it takes forever to do. It was about... four hours or something. The tattoo I got was on my left wrist, so I had to carry the thing Shinra gave me while a bandage replaced it.

_You never answered my question._

"I've always wanted a tattoo, is that reason enough?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Then I heard a lot of commotion and running.

"Lady Yuna in concert!" Someone exclaimed.

"C'mon! Let's go before there aren't any tickets left!" Someone else yelled. Yuna? In concert? As if. I turned on my earpiece and it made a crackling sound.

"Hello?" I asked, not sure who'd answer.

_"Christie! You're still in Luca, aren't ya?" _It was Rikku. I seem to have of conversations with her now.

"Yeah... why?" I asked slowly.

_"Well, after you left me, Yunie and Paine found a Sphere on the Mi'hen Highroad, but it was just a trap and someone stole Yunie's Garment Grid and Songstress Dressphere!" _Rikku explained.

"That explains the concert... somewhat..." I replied and started to walk down the streets to the Stadium. "Let me guess... break in and take it back?"

_"I guess so... but what about Yuna? We can't have one on stage and another with us... and she can't be wandering around Luca, either..." _Well, I didn't know how to solve that one. So...

"No idea, but I'll be waiting for you at the front of the Stadium," I turned off the earpiece and kept walking. When I reached the Stadium I waited for the crowds to disappear inside, so I had to Scan quite a few times until I was sure.

"Hey, lady," A guard said to me as I walked up the stairs. "The Stadium's full, ya can't go in," I ignored him and kept walking up. "Hey, did you hear me!?" He grabbed my left arm tightly, but I readied my weapon and punched him in the gut, sending a Tesla blast into him and he slammed into the wall.

_Where did that come from!? _Im exclaimed. The Dual Hound was on my right arm, I just smirked and crossed my arms.

"It's basic knowledge: You never arrive at a party empty handed," I shrugged. "Now we just have to wait for the others."


	3. Real Emotion

Real Emotion

Rikku and Paine arrived not too long after I knocked out the guard. They explained that they used the Gullwings Prized Garment to diguise Yuna, and Paine added that she was dressed as a Moogle, which was funny. We snuck in through the back, knocking out any guards that got in the way.

"Okay, we've gotta split up and whoever gets to the thief first better get the Dressphere and the Garment Grid back," Rikku ordered. The three of us heard footsteps. Rikku turned around and swiftly knocked the guard out. "Go! Go!" I nodded and ran off in one direction, while Paine went off in another and Rikku went to hide the body.

* * *

I Scanned the area and was amazed at how packed the place was. People were screaming 'Lady Yuna' and 'High Summoner', whistling and pretty much acting like crazed fans. I walked down the steps and towards the balcony, Scanning the stage. Then I saw...

"Yuna?" It looked like Yuna. "That... the Garment Grid is doing that?" The music started playing, so I kept Scanning 'Yuna'. "This could be very interesting..." She changed into what I assumed was the Songstress Dressphere and began singing.

_"Far beyond the hazy border of my heart, I could see a place that's somethin' like this. Every now and then I don't what to do, but still I know that I can never go back,"_ Yuna sang... but how was the thief able to look exactly like Yuna? I stuck with my original idea of the Garment Grid. _"But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I'm seeing now. Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees!"_

_This music is far too dancey for my tastes..._

"Shut up, Immy," I sighed.

_"And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me 'you'll never be alone'. What can I do for you?" _There was a short instrumental, I kept Scanning, trying to find a way to get to her. I noted the hoverboard things the guitarists were on. If I could get one of those...

_Christie! Behind you! _I spun around and my Aura Scanned a guard. Before he could hit me I kicked his weapon out of his hands, punched him in the chest and then jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. _Nicely done._

_"And if, I find, the real of emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on. You, are there, the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me," _Yuna kept singing, and as she sang I heard a different noise.

"Christie! Hop on!" It was Rikku, and she was on a hoverboard thing. I jumped on and she navigated it towards where Paine was.

_"We are connected for all of time, I'll never be alone. And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me 'you'll never be alone'. What can I do for you? What can do for? What can do for you? I can hear you! I can hear you!" _The song ended with everyone cheered like crazy. Paine, Rikku and I jumped onto the stage while the fake Yuna was dancing.

"Alright, party's over, lady," I said, pointing the Dual Hound towards her.

"Yeah, give it back already!" Rikku demanded.

"Hmph, boys!" Two people dressed in green appeared on either side of 'Yuna'. "Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!"

"Think you can keep up?" Paine taunted. one of the guys in green jumped up and tried to attack me, but I raised my weapon and blocked it, pushing him back and delivering a kick into his gut. Rikku slashed at the other with two daggers and Paine swung a sword into the one that attacked me.

Now, our imposter was on her own. She cast Thunder on us, but it didn't really hurt. I've been hit by lightning so many times it doesn't hurt. I never like the Thunder Plains that much. Or the time I used Thundaja when I was water... I still feel stupid for doing that.

I got hit by another Thunder spell, and countered with a Tesla blast which made the imposter fall to the ground with a thud.

"Learn the right steps next time," I smirked.

"Sorry, no time for an encore!" The imposter got of stage and ran for the exit with us following.

* * *

"Hold still!" Rikku called. I dashed for the imposter, but more people dressed in green blocked my path.

"Out of my way!" I yelled, slightly angry. I don't know why, though. I raised my weapon but instead of a Tesla blast it... was something different. A sort of shockwave sent them flying back. "Uhh... I guess that'll do..." I quickly shrugged and the three of us kept running.

Later on, Paine stopped running, but Rikku took a few steps further before halting. I Scanned and noticed that the imposter wasn't there.

"Hey! You run too fast!" Rikku yelled loudly. There were footsteps behind us...

"You're too slow, little girl," A voice said. I heard guns click and more footsteps coming from a different direction.

"Show's over! Bwahaha!" It was a different voice this time.

"This way," Paine said quickly, her and Rikku running off in a different direction. I quickly turned and ran behind them, knowing the two men were behind us following. Then the gunfire came in. Please tell me it was Yuna...

"About time, Yunie!" Rikku said when I heard someone land down by us.

"I thought you could use a hand," Yuna laughed. "Alright! Y!"

"R!"

"C!"

"P!" We all ran back to the two men and began fighting. Yuna raised fired off a few rounds while Rikku and Paine swung their weapons. I fired a Tesla blast at them. Paine ran in again and swung her sword into one of them again.

Rikku threw a grenade at them and then punched one of them in the stomach. Yuna fired her guns again. I Scanned the two men and sent another Tesla blast into them, knocking them to the ground. One of them was knocked out, now. But the other shot at us, so we had to spread out. We went through the cycle of 'hit and hope we knock them out' until it actually worked.

"Is it just me, or has battling suddenly gotten boring?" I asked myself, and partly Im.

_Well, your friends aren't here anymore, so you haven't got any flashy moves to use anymore. Plus you're blind and can't see said flashy moves._

"So true..." I shook my head and chuckled.

"That's quite enough sniveling boys!" A nasty sounding voice said. I Scanned again and noted that it was the imposter. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"My Grid!" Yuna yelled.

"You give us back Yunie's Garment Grid right now!" Rikku demanded.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" The imposter snarled.

"Give. It. Back!" Yuna ordered through gritted teeth.

"Very well, it's yours," She threw the Garment Grid at us, then the three girls with me gasped. Once more, I Scanned and saw a woman in a... very revealing outfit. "But it won't be yours for long, loves!"

"Yuna! Use the Songstress Dressphere!" Rikku told her cousin. We got hit by a Thunder spell from the woman. I heard her run towards me, so I ducked and tripped her up with a sweep kick.

Paine came in and bashed her sword into the woman and Rikku hacked her with her daggers. The woman then smacked me in the face with her own weapon and I fell to the ground. I managed to get up and return the attack.

"I-I won't let you off so easily next time!" She yelled and began running away.

"Get back here!" Rikku called.

"Just leave them. They're not worth it," I told her.

"Um, guys," Paine said. Yuna started making confused noises and by her footsteps I could tell she was dancing.

"A little overexcited by the victory?" I said to Paine and Rikku. I took my Teleporter and beeped the Airship to pick us up. "Well, this has been an eventful day."


	4. The Dream

The Dreamer

"You sure looked like _you_ were enjoying yourself!" Rikku teased Yuna as we stood on the bridge.

"I was! It felt like another person's excitment just took over!" Yuna replied cheerfully.

"That can happen when you use the Garment Grid," Shinra explained. "The emotions of the person in the Sphere pass to the user."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rikku then asked worriedly.

"Depends on what emotion it was," I answered logically. "It would be dangerous if it was say... anger or revenge."

"Good thing the person on the Sphere was happy, then," Rikku then laughed nervously. "So... are we turnin' in for today?"

"Fa ryjah'd lysa ylnucc yho Cbranac... cu E kiacc ed'c ugyo," Brother said with his arms crossed. It was getting a bit late. I turned to the exit and went to the elevator, pressing the button to the cabins.

_You know... even though I've known you for two years I've never heard you play the piano._

"That's your problem, then," I told him. "It's getting far too late to play. What makes you so interested?" Before he could could answer the doors opened and I walked out and to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed, taking off the Looking Glass and Scanning the mirror. I sighed as I realised my eyes had clouded over becuase of the loss of sight. "I feel like I've lost a bit of myself..."

_That makes two of us... _Im sighed sadly. I didn't bother asking about it. I just got changed and fell asleep.

* * *

_"So, Professor Dorin, what is the reason you have brought the Council to this gathering on such short notice?" A man stood in the darkness in a dimmly lit room. In the centre was a man in a white shirt, black trousers and a labcoat with dark grey hair and tattoos on his face and neck. His eyes were a dark red and had an insane gleam to them. Beside him was a tall cylinder covered with a white sheet._

_"Well, for fifteen years I have been constructing the perfect military unit, and have failed more times than can be counted," The Professor Dorin guy crossed his arms and looked up at the people staring down at him. "But now... I give you the single warrior that will take out all of our threats single handedly!" He grabbed the white sheet and pulled it away. There was a collective gasp throughout the room. "I give you... the Saint!"_

_Inside the cage was a teenager, who looked around nineteen. He had dark silver hair that ended just past his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes slightly, he had marble grey eyes that stared blankly ahead and he only wore a pair of faded out black trousers, which exposed his deathly pale skin. His hands were bound in chains that hung above his head. Within the group of people there was silence; they only stared at the boy._

_"Does he have a name?" A woman's voice echoed throughout the hall. She had purple hair and emerald green eyes._

_"Why would it need a name?" Professor Dorin smirked at her. "It's only a weapon... it shouldn't require a name."_

_"I want a name..." The boy inside the cage muttered. His voice was monotonous and robotic. "Give me a name..."_

_"Professor Dorin," A woman with blonde hair and greenish eyes spoke up. "How powerful would you say this Saint, as you call it, is should you compare it to the current threat?"_

_"As I said before, Minerva, it will be able to wipe it out single handedly before it even has the chance to strike," Professor Dorin laughed darkly. "And it is completely under our control."_

_"This is ridiculous!" A sudden voice boomed throughout the room. A man with black hair, which had red streaks, and magenta eyes glared down at the Professor. "This so-called 'threat' has not even left the mother's womb! And how does Sir Oblivion and Lady Fina feel of this? As I do not see them in this room! Further more-"_

_"This is of no concern to the Reaper, nor his wife," The man who was hidden in the darkness glared at the other man. "Should you or any other Seraphim inform them of this, prepare for the fate of having your tongues removed from your mouths."_

_"You still haven't given me a name..." The boy in the cage said._

_"Silence!" Professor Dorin cast a spell which electricuted the boy. His scream echoed throughout the hall...

* * *

_

I shot up and screamed loudly. Holy crap... that was some nightmare. What the Hell did it mean...?

"Immy?" I asked quietly. I waited for a reply for a few minutes.

_Yes?_ I had never been so relieved to hear him.

"Did you see that dream? Since you're in my head and all?" I knew I could see my own dreams. They were in my head and I had seen other dreams as well... but nothing like that...

_Well, it was more of a nightmare, but yes I did see it._

"And...?"

_The man with the black hair and red streaks and the woman with purple hair were two members of the Seraphim. It... was a clan of seven skilled warriors who also made up part of the Utopian Council. Professor Dorin was the head scientist, and father to one of the Seraphim. The man hiding in the darkness and the blonde woman, Minerva... are the two strongest Surperiors._

"The Superiors... doesn't Angel work for them? No, she _used_ to..." They told her to kill Oblivion and she refused. I figured that was the action that broke her alliance with them. "And what was the apparent threat that hadn't been born yet? Why aren't you telling me the names of these people?"

_Becuase it's not my place to tell you! _Im yelled, making me jump in fright. _The things you know right now are things you shouldn't know. You know too much for your own good right now..._

"I live on the wild and dangerous side," I smirked. "But... who was the boy in the cage?"

_... Well... It was... me..._ My jaw dropped. He was the boy in the cage? But... if he was made by Professor Dorin, who worked for the Superiors...

"Get out of my head," I told Im coldly.

_Exucse me?_

"Don't talk to me. Leave me alone," My voice was getting even more bitter and icy. "I don't want to hear your voice again."

_... I thought you were opened minded. _He sounded sad now, as if he was gonna cry.

"I don't trust things that was created and work for the Superiors."

_Yet you trust Angel._ Before I could even reply a sort of alarm went off and kept flashing for ages.

_"Fa'ja kud Cbranafyjac ajanouha! Nabund du dra pnetka!" _Brother yelled through the intercom. I got changed back into my Blade Mage Dressphere and went out of my room, trying to forget about Im.

* * *

A/N: The several people mentioned in the dream _are_ extremely important parts of the Connection Saga. Just incase anyone was wondering. 


	5. Failed Escape

Failed Escape

"We've got Treasure Spherewaves!" Buddy announced when we came onto the Bridge. "They're coming from those ruins they found at Gagazet."

"All right!" Rikku cheered. "Then let's go!"

"Wait one moment!" Brother yelled. I heard him leave his seat, he probably put the Airship on auto-pilot. "Gullwings! Front and centre!" We all moved away from the controls and to the larger part of the Bridge. "Ehh... Christie? Would you wait outside?"

"Fryd tet E tu?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Lybdeyh'c untanc! Zicd tu ed!" Brother snapped. I turned around and headed for the door. It closed behind me and I sighed.

"For crying out loud, I'm a fucking member, too," I could hear their talk muffled through the door. "Argh... might as well eavesdrop..."

_"... I think Christie... should sit this one out," _Ermm... why?

_"But why?" _Rikku asked.

_"She is clearly unwell, she needs to rest," _Brother replied.

_"But she looked perfectly fine just now..."_ Yuna said.

_"Oui teth'd rayn fryd E tet!" _That got me a little panicky.

_"Which was?"_

_"She's been talking to herself even since she got on the ship!" _And even before that. But not anymore. _"I think she's losing it."_

I had heard enough, I stormed over to the elevator and hit the Deck button. I know I was being stubborn, and slightly stupid, but I was going on the Sphere hunt whether they liked it or not! You know... this would the point where Immy would ask me what the Hell I'm doing, but I don't care about him anymore. He's one of the bad guys. I know he is. If he was created for that purpose and is under their complete control... if he has no free will...

He's got to be a bad guy...

I shook my head and got out onto the Deck, walking over to the edge. We were getting nearer the ruins. I was surprised to see that they were floating. Okay... I'll jump on three... two... one...

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." I groaned. I had jumped, grabbed a ledge, which broke and I fell several feet before landing on extremely hard rock. But at least I lived. "Where's a White Mage when you need one...?" Okay, ignore wounds! Ignore wounds! "Right... regroup and... I have no idea where this Sphere is..." I sighed and fixed my ponytail. "And now I really _am_ talking to myself!"

_"Christie? Christie can you hear me?" _I jumped when my earpiece buzzed and Paine spoke. _"Christie? Where are you?"_

"Uhh... somewhere?" I answered lamely. "On... the Gagazet... ruins..."

_"Wait where you are... we'll find you and then we'll get the Sphere," _She disconnected from me, her comment made me smirk and shake my head.

"I don't wait... I'll find the Sphere myself," I wasn't sure if I wanted to move, though... I might fall down another cliff. I tried to Scan but... it wasn't working... sure, get rid of my Scan Ability just when I could fall to my death... Ugh... okay, I'll just do what I did before I learned Scan. I snapped my fingers and listened for echoes. I honestly felt like a bat every time I did it...

I jumped down and thankfully I landed on ground and not to my death. I put my hand on the cliff face by me and traced along it while I walked. As I walked, I faintly heard conversation going on. I stopped incase I got caught.

"... So we just follow 'em right to the Sphere?" I reconised the voice... from yesterday! One of the guys that worked for that imposter!

"And we take it before they can even realise that we were there!" That was the imposter's voice, she was probably the leader or something. "But we should watch out for the blind one. She may have one sense missing, but she's still a Blade Mage."

"But, Boss, it has been two years, she's nothing without those friends of hers," The second guy said.

"Nothing, eh?" I announced loudly, walking a bit further on until I was sure I was infront of them. "Well, let's hear you say that once I knock you into the next week?"

"You're too cocky for your own good, missy!" The imposter woman snarled.

"And you seem to be full of yourself... bitch," I smirked back.

"The name's Leblanc! And don't forget it!" I heard someone charging towards me, probably Leblanc herself. I got into my battle stance and ducked as she swiped her weapon over my head and countered with a roundhouse kick. Next there were two sets of footsteps coming from both sides of me. I jumped up and flipped over them.

"You'll need to be trickier if you wanna keep up!" I taunted, I didn't really feel like hanging around. I could kick their arses later. I turned and ran, quickly listening for echoes so I wouldn't seem stupid and run straight into a wall. I clambered up a wall and kept running. Before I knew it I had fallen to the ground suddenly.

"Christie!" Both Yuna and Rikku exclaimed at once. I stood up and crossed my arms, trying to look passive. They don't know that I heard them saying I was nuts.

"Hey..." I said blankly. "Listen, we've got a bit of a problem... I seem to have provoked the theives who stole the Dressphere..."

"You what?" Paine asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey, they had it coming," I shrugged. "They're quite far away from us... so we could spilt before they get here."

"Well, I just sent a message to the Celsius, and the guys'll be here soon to take ya back on board," Rikku said. My jaw dropped at the statement.

"WHAT!?"

"We said we were gonna get the Sphere. We didn't say you'd be joining," You didn't have to have sight to know that Paine was smirking.

* * *

A/N: Personally, I believe that I have fucked this one up bad. Sadly, I can't skip this story as it has important plot elements that wouldn't make sense in future sequels. Hopefully I'll do slightly better further on. I wouldn't hold my breath. 


	6. Punishment Melody

Punishment Melody

"What were you thinking jumping off the Airship like that?" Buddy asked, as Brother wasn't around... for some reason.

"I had overheard the conversation. Add in my stubborness and persistentence and you've got the reason," I answered, venom in my voice.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem to be acting like yourself..." Buddy said. Well, finding out your imaginary friend was a traitor and not being able to go back home could make anyone a nasty bitch.

"I don't need everyone babying me, for Bahamut's sake," I had started to snarl now.

"Um, I think you should take a break-"

"You're not my mother!" I snapped, storming away to the cabins.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the main cabin, I felt upset for fucking the mission up slightly. I was starting to feel quite useless... if I couldn't do one mission right I'd be useless to the team.

Why did I even join in the first place...?

"I wish you guys were here..." I mumbled before lying on the couch. I assumed I would be banned from missions for a while. There would be nothing better for me to do... Might as well sleep a little...

* * *

_"The subject is responding to the treatment, Professor," A man said to who I reconised as Professor Dorin. "It seems to have accepted the Perigee DNA quite well, it's even beginning to show the mark of Perigee Demon."_

_"Excellent," Dorin smirked. "What of the other experiments?"_

_"None are responding in any sort of way," The man sighed. "They all seem to be rejecting the cells, making them ill and dying."_

_"Then they are worthless..." Dorin looked at the man with a dark glare. "Dispose of them and send a team out to find more possible spicimens."_

_"Yes sir..." The man nodded and left. Another man walked in the room as soon as the other man had left. He had dark grey hair and pink eyes... he almost looked exactly like Professor Dorin._

_"You don't pay attention to the Saint anymore," The man said quietly._

_"What concern is it to you?" Dorin snarled, his back turned to the other man. "You don't even belong here... isn't against your beliefs and morals, or whatever you said it was?"_

_"Professor..." The man sighed, his eyes fixing a glare onto Dorin. "You're going to leave him to deteriorate, aren't you?"_

_"The Saint Project was obviously a failure. He grew a conscience and refused the task set out for him. If the first fails then there is no point in continuing," Dorin laughed darkly. "This Project, however, has had much more satisfying results. Soon both the Gods and the Threat will be no more."_

_"... I can't believe you. You're just going to leave Malakai to die!?" The man then fell to the floor as Dorin smacked him across the face._

_"Don't dare use that name in my presence!" Dorin yelled. "I want you to kill the Saint, it is of no use to me anymore."

* * *

_

My eyes widened as I woke up from another weird dream. I sat up straight on the couch, starting to wonder if I had made the right decision. About Im... It hasn't been a day and I'm already regretting the choice. Okay... I actually missed having him to talk to... he came to help and I accepted. He taught me to see without sight. He had become a friend to me... I kinda judged him before he had a chance to explain. I guess I was scared in case he was evil.

I stood up and made my way over to the piano, tracing my hand over the keys. I accidently stumbled when I walked straight into the seat. I sat down, checking all the keys before I took both of my hands and placed them both over the keys. I could remember one song by heart, even though it had taken an eternity to learn.

I began playing slowly at first, since it had been so long since the last time I played. I sometimes hesitated when I wasn't sure that my fingers would play the right notes. I tried to keep a steady tempo so it would sound a nice as possible. As soon as I stopped playing I pushed the seat back and sighed, hanging my head.

"... What did he mean by 'grew a conscience'?" I asked, half expecting an answer.

_I was supposed to obey his every order. But I ended up defying him instead. _Im replied suddenly, which both frightened and relieved me. _Dorin tried to make a souless creature... and he thought he had succeeded. But nothing is without a soul; none can exist without one. However it is possible to live without a heart._

"And you just happened to not want to kill the Threat, whatever it is?" I raised my eyebrow, unconvinced by his answer.

_Souls are tainted by their shell. _Im said in a wise tone. I thought it was the other way around. _As the soul becomes more and more influenced by the body's actions, they turn twisted and evil, or become more pure. It all depends on the will of the person. My soul... I don't know how I became as I am... by all means I should be a dark soul._

"So what made you defy him?"

_I saw... I think I remember... seeing what it would be like if I killed the Threat. She was only a baby... my soul was new to the world... it would require a dark soul to kill a young child. I couldn't... I wouldn't..._

"So the Threat's a girl?" I couldn't hide my surprise. "Have you ever seen her?"

_Only in that vision... her eyes... held a malice in them... her eyes looked as though they had been forged from the most genuine evil to exist._ Well if she had evil inside her, she must've been bad. _But at the same time... the look she had seemed tranquil... innocence and good._

"So her eyes condtradicted?" That made no sense. "But if you didn't kill her..."

_She's most probably still alive, yes._

"What if she is evil?" I started fearing what he was saying.

_... I do not know..._ I stood up and headed upstairs to one of the beds, once again, tripping up. At least I landed on the bed. I just lay there, my eyes closed.

"... Did they name you?" I asked him.

_... Yeah... _He seemed to hesistate after that. _They... named me... my name is Malakai._

"Malakai..." He was mentioned in my dream... I remember. Maybe we were on the same side after all.


	7. Djose Sphere

Djose Sphere

"Okay, we've got three seperate Spherewaves!" Buddy explained to us. I was leaning against the wall with my head down. "The first one is in Besaid, there's another in Djose, and the last one is in the Zanarkand Ruins."

"So, where're we goin' first?" Rikku asked. "Besaid?"

"I want to go to Djose," I suggested. "How about... you three go to Besaid, I go to Djose on my own, then we both team back up and get the Sphere at Zanarkand?"

"No way!" Brother yelled. "There is _no_ way I a sending you on a mission on your own!"

"We'd get all the Sphere's faster," I shrugged. "And I may be blind, but I can take care of myself."

"She's got a point," Paine agreed with me.

"Or I could just jump when we fly over Djose. Your pick," I smirked.

"Grrr... fine! Do what you want!" Brother gave in. Victory for me!

* * *

We had went to Besaid first to drop off the girls, then Brother drove to Djose. The remaining four of us left the Airship, because Brother said the ship needed some new parts. I had wandered off on my own to find information on the Sphere. So far all I know is that it's on the Djose Highroad.

"This is totally hopeless..." I muttered, heading to the entrance of the Temple and going inside, maybe the people there knew. I had also been talking a lot of Al Bhed, since these guys took over the Temple. I think people said it's the HQ for the 'Machine Faction'.

"Famm, muug fru fa ryja rana!" I jumped as I heard a somewhat familiar voice behind me. "Haven't seen you in two years," There was a pause between us. "Hey, aren't ya gonna turn 'round?" I did, but it wasn't like I was gonna see him.

"Hey," I nodded.

"... You don't remember me, do you?" Not really. I shook my head. "Ugh... Bikinal? You were lost? Said you needed to get to Home? I gave you a ride?"

"Oh I remember now!" I exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again, Gippal."

"About time you remembered," Gippal sighed. "So, what brings the High Summoner's Guardian all the way out here?"

"I'm a Sphere Hunter now, and I'm looking for a Sphere that on the Highroad near here," I explained. "Any idea where on the Highroad it could be?"

"Hmmm..." He paused to think, then snapped his fingers. "I think I remember hearing about a Sphere... but it's quite far from here and there are a lot of fiends prowling about. Not somewhere a young lady like yourself should be."

"I took out the forces of Yevon and destroyed Sin. I think I can handle a few fiends," I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"But I know _exactly_ where the Sphere is," Gippal replied. "And if you go on your own, you'd be searching for days."

"You're not gonna let me go on my own, are you?" I could tell by his tone he wouldn't be the one to give up. "Alright, you win. Take me to the Sphere."

"On one condition," I crossed my eyes, giving him a glare from underneath my sunglasses. "You, and you're little Sphere Hunting team have gotta help excavate the Bikinal Desert. If you give this letter to a woman named Nhadala, you should get in," I took the letter and placed it in my pocket. "You don't have to be there full time, just whenever you've got no Spheres to hunt."

"Run around the desert like a looney looking for Machina pieces before the sun makes us pass out? Should be simple enough," I laughed. I went outside and waited on Gippal while he told the other Al Bhed he was going out.

* * *

"So, uh... you heard from Lysander recently?" Gippal asked me. He had taken a bike and drove us to the place the Sphere was supposed to be.

"... Not really. I haven't kept in contact with them," I shrugged. Well, I hadn't!

_Besides, I don't think there's an inter-planet mail service for Earth and Spira._ Malakai said sarcastically. Gippal never heard him, mainly because Malakai only talks to me. In my head.

"But I'm sure they're alright," I added after Malakai's comment. "Say... d'you know how old the Sphere is?"

"No," Gippal laughed. "The Sphere's in this really impossible to get to place. We were gonna get some Machines to fetch it, but we haven't got the rights parts for them yet."

"So that's why people go out into the desert and look for the Machina?" There was a silence, so I guessed that he had nodded. He didn't know that I was blind. "So, why not send someone down to get it?"

"It's way too dangerous, you'd never get back up," Gippal said. "It should be around here somewhere... ah! Over here!" I listened and walked slowly over to him. "Down there... how do you suppose you get it?" I tried Aura Scanning again, but it wouldn't work. What the Hell was wrong with it?

_Just climb down, trust me. _I nodded and grabbed onto the wall and shimmied across it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I heard Gippal yell. I slowly climbed downwards until I placed my foot on a loose rock and tumbled down the wall and landed on my stomach. "Christie!? You okay?"

"... No..." I muttered, feeling around for a Sphere, which wasn't far from me.

"Hold on! I'll go back and get he other to help you!" He probably ran off at that point. I took hold of the Sphere and placed it in my pocket. I didn't bother trying to Scan again, as I knew it wouldn't work.

"Malakai, care to explain my lack of Aura?" I asked with my arms crossed.

_Err... I don't know?_ I groaned at him.

"I just learn the frickin' thing and then I can't use it!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the walls.

_Everything happens for a reason. You know that._

"Fine. If you're gonna be like that I'll just find my own way out," I huffed and turned around, feeling my way around through narrow passage ways and ontaining a lot of scratches and bruises from tripping up frequently. I had been hoping I'd make it to the Mushroom Rock Road, but since I couldn't see...

I had no idea where I was.

"... Argh... might as well watch the Sphere..." I took it out of my pocket and held it in both hands. The last time I watched a Sphere it just played in my head...

* * *

_"This is ridiculous, Seymour. Killing these people would be throwing Spira into even more doubt," A familiar red haired man was shown, tapping his Scythe on the ground, probably out of frustration. "It's a suicide mission."_

_"These people want to be Spira's hope, but without the teachings to guide them in their endeavour," Seymour smirked at Oblivion, who only narrowed his eyes. "When the mission fails, the people will realise that Yevon and the Summoner's are the only hope of defeating Sin."_

_"There's another way... you know that," Oblivion started to grit his teeth._

_"Ah yes... that niece of yours," Seymour's smirk grew even wider. "I would like to witness this power you claim she has, which is one of the reasons I asked them all to be here."_

_"Are you planning to harm her?" Oblivion's head snapped up and he stood straight, as if ready to attack Seymour, depending on the reply he would give to him. "You know the deal: Don't harm Angie and I would help you. My own powers combined with my niece's could give you everything you desire."_

_"Harm her?" Seymour mocked. "I wouldn't dream of it." Seymour walked away and out of sight. Oblivion turned the the person recording the conversation._

_"Turn that thing off this instant!" He ordered.

* * *

_

"So it was just a dud..." I murmered. "Oblivion and Seymour fought like cat and dog. I already knew that."

_Hmmm... Why was Oblivion assisting him?_

"It was a guise. Oblivion knew that Yevon could give Angel and himself protection from the Superiors. He tricked Seymour. Oblivion was planning to kill Seymour and use Sin's power himself to destroy the Superiors," I explained. "At least... that's what I think. When he confronted us within Sin... that's what I had pieced together."

_Interesting. _Malakai paused for a moment before adding a little more. _You should keep that Sphere, and any other ones you find with Oblivion within the recording._

"Why? They'll all be duds," Still, I couldn't help but have a feeling that Malakai was right; that there was a reason to collect them. Maybe it was something to do with me losing my Aura Gift?

No... that was a long shot.


	8. Crisis or Nightmare?

Crisis or Nightmare?

"Guys? Hello? ... Is anyone here?" I called out, heading to the Bridge. I had eventually made it out of my little problem, with great difficulty, mind you. I had dirt all over me and in my hair, along with cuts, bruises, bumps and scrapes. I felt exhausted after all of the shit I went through to get out of there, all I wanted was to collapse onto my bed and sleep.

After realising that no one was there, I guessed that they were still at the Temple getting some parts or whatever it was they said. I sighed and crossed my arms. So I was the only one in the Airship...

_What are you going to do? _Malakai asked. I held the Sphere in my hand, then decided against giving it to Shinra when he returned.

"I'm keeping the Sphere... and I'm going to shower. I desperately need one."

* * *

I got undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was boiling hot but I didn't care that much, it felt fantastic to get all that dirt and the dried blood off me. 

I couldn't get the uneasy feelings off my mind, though. It felt like something really bad was gonna happen. And usually... these feelings were right. I knew that there was a reason for everything. But what was the reason for me losing my Aura? And finding that Sphere that meant nothing to me? Why did I join the Gullwings? I know there was a reason... I didn't know what, but maybe... I thought that I could find my way home if I joined them... maybe...

The water suddenly turned off and I stood in confusion for a moment, registering what had happened. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I thought it could have just been the guys and they were in the engine room; they maybe just turned the water off or something. I quickly dried off my body and dressed before checking it out.

* * *

"Guys? Did you turn off the water?" I called when I went into the engine room. I got no answer, maybe they never heard me over the Machina? "Guys? Hello!? Is anyone there?" I walked down the stairs and called out again. "Hello? Anyone?" I clutched the Silver Sphere. I never took it off my neck. Then I had remembered something... Angel gave me something else before she left... 

Her Angel wing earring. And I had left it on Besaid. Shit.

_I don't anyone's here, Christie... _Malakai had worry in his voice. The water couldn't have turned off itself. _Let's just leave it... please?_

"Wait..." I stopped suddenly, feeling an eerie presense. It was like... I _knew_ someone was there without them announcing it. I hadn't heard any footsteps or breathing... but someone else was in the Engine Room... "Who's there?" I got no answer from them. "Answer me dammit!"

_"You have something I want,"_ The voice was muffled, and it sent shivers up my spine._ "Give me the Spheres..."_

_Don't do as they say... don't give them the Spheres._

_"This has nothing to do with you, Malakai!"_ They could hear Malakai!? How's that possible!? _"Hand over the Spheres. Now."_

"... How about no?" I clenched my fist, then remembered I hadn't brung the Dual Hound down with me.

_"Then you will know true fear!"_ The eerie feeling subsided and I was alone again. I hated the knowledge, but I knew I would meet with that person again.

"Kinda weird..." I muttered. "Ugh... next time I meet them I'll make sure it's the last time we meet."

* * *

_A town was burning. People were screaming. Smoke engulfed the skies and blood covered the ground._

_Standing within the flames was a man._

_A man with silver hair. With frightening, malice filled eyes._

_He walked through the flames, a sword in hand. The fire didn't harm him..._

_The flames suddenly faded. It was somewhere different. Like a machine room._

_The man was there again. Infront of a metallic structure, which he ripped off the wall. Behind it was... something that resembled a woman...

* * *

_

I woke up with a scream. Fear had numbed me completely. Who was that? For some reason the eyes... were familiar... from where I don't know... and the woman... thing... I had seen one word. The word that seemed to hold power. Control. Something that made me scared.

"Jenova?"

* * *

A/N: This is where the interesting stuff starts. The Key Part of this story, if you will.


	9. Broken and In Need

Broken and In Need

_"You defied our orders! How dare you do such a thing!?" He yelled at me, I simply narrowed my eyes, aware of the danger I was getting myself into. "Your job was to kill Oblivion!"_

_"You expect me to kill family!?" I screamed at him._

_"You swore loyalty to us. Do you know the definition of that word, dear?" Minerva glared at me, and I shot a glare back at her. Whenever I looked at her... I always felt anger. I had always hated her._

_"You do know that my loyalty lies only with Oblivion?" I snarled. I hated all five of them. "I know what you want to do! I know that you-"_

_"You know nothing!" He yelled at me again. Savano and Gedju grabbed my arms, piercing the skin and sending blood down my arms. "Take her to the dungeons! She is to be held there until her trial is set!" _

Two years ago... that was what had happened. After we defeated Sin, I had been captured and stood before the Superiors. The Leader, whose name I am not to speak so is refered to as 'The Shadowed One', had thrown me into these dungeons below the Citadel. I've been here awaiting my trial. I knew that this was their formal way of saying that I was to be damned for eternity.

It's been so long since I have seen the light of day. In truth, I have been forced to sit within darkness, no food nor water, no one to speak to. The only thing that keeps me alive is the powerful will I possess... Oblivion still has not told me enough answers; he hasn't given me any direction so that I can find my own, either.

From time to time, I hear voices outside. I don't know what they speak of, for I only hear their muffled voices. However, I can make out one or two words. One word has been 'Aura'. Although it is but one word, somehow... I knew they spoke of Christie. Other words they have uttered have been 'Demon', 'Traitor', 'Witches', 'Twin', 'Phantom', 'Bloodlust', 'Brother' and 'Prophecy'. How all these words piece together... I don't know.

It was my own fault. I shouldn't have gotten them involved with my problems. Two years ago all I knew was that I had to trust Oblivion no matter what happened. To have blind, unquestioning loyalty to him. I do trust him, though not blindly. I ask my fair amount of questions, and get little answers in return. To trust someone who wouldn't give you the full truth.

I still trust Oblivion, I have given the Superiors a false trust. Neither side has given me insight to the bigger picture. The only one who was truly honest with me was... Christie... and I never returned that honesty. Only because I couldn't tell her without her being a part of this mess. Something I didn't want.

The huge metal door in front of me opened, tearing me away from my thoughts and attachting me to new ones. This door has never been open before, so was my trial to be held? Or my execution?

I was slightly blinded by the light from the world outside of my prison, but I could see a person blocking most of the light. By the figure I knew it was a woman. She wore a trench coat which was buttoned up and the hood was over her head, so I was unable to see her face. Her footsteps echoed as she advanced towards me. I could only squint as my eyes attempted to adjust to the light. Something which I have not seen in two years.

"Is it time for my trial?" I tried to ask. My voice was weak and dry from lack of use. Of course, there was no one to talk to when one is isolated in a dark cell except for oneself when they are losing sanity. I still cling to mine. Though just barely.

_"... No,"_ Her voice... it echoed. It was like a dream, a frightening one. It sounded so familiar. I couldn't remember who it reminded me of. Either way, friend or foe, it was soothing to her another's voice. It kept you from leaving this world and entering the downward spiral of insanity. _"The Superiors have ordered me to ask you questions... about Oblivion."_

"Two years, and you still have yet to capture him?" I asked mockingly.

_"He is unimportant... for now," _She looked down at me, as if I were no more than a spec of dirt. _"They want to know where the Spheres are."_

"Spheres?" I asked, genuinely confused now, but did my best to hide it. "What do you need Spheres for?"

_"Evidence,"_ Her voice had become cold. _"That's all you need to know. Now where are they?"_

"I don't know about these Spheres," I told her. I never knew there were Spheres. "But why would the Superiors need evidence, I wonder? They are the upholders of the law. The words they speak are the law. Whatever they say at my trial, will be the end of it. Case closed, no questions asked." She remained silent, then turned around and headed for the door.

_"... If you don't want to co-operate, then I will find the Spheres myself!" _She started to walk away, but I knew what would keep her here. Hopefully long enough to pry an answer or two from her.

"At my execution, you know that Oblivion will be there to rescue me," I stated bitterly to grab her attention. "You will then capture him and kill him. When Utopia starts to question why the Superiors killed Death, they would use the Spheres to convince them that Oblivion was planning to kill them. But because He is an Illusionist, he will manipulate the recordings to his liking. Once He has Utopia on His side once again... He will take out any person He sees as a threat. Like myself, for instance. Am I correct?" She was quiet, then she turned to me and grabbed me by the throat.

_"You know too much for your own good!" _She yelled at me. _"Utopia needs order. The Superiors will give that to this Planet. And if you won't give us the information, then we'll just follow your friend. She has already obtained one of Oblivion's Spheres, and I have already followed her to Zanarkand. Sadly there weren't any there. But I'll keep following her, I'll take any Sphere she finds. Once we have the Spheres, the first step to order is complete!" _She let go of me and went back to the door.

"You're mad..." I muttered. "It won't work. They won't succeed..."

_"You keep believing that," _She shrugged, standing in the doorway.

"... The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, She shall lead us to Paradise..." I said, quoting 'Loveless'.

_"It's about time you stop believing in Fairy Tales," _She snarled at me.

"It's no Fairy Tale..." She began walking out and closed the door. "If you hurt Christie in any wau I swear I will kill you!" I hope those words had reached her ears, because I would do it. If she harmed Christie she was dead. Sighing, I looked up above me. "Christie... please be safe..." I had to formulate a plan to ensure my escape during my trial. But I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own. "Oblivion... where are you...?"

* * *

A/N: And so you all now see that there is a reason for Oblivion's Spheres. And I'm sorry for the huge delay... bloody computer isn't working. 


	10. Battle for the Sphere

Battle for the Sphere

"I can't believe so many people want this damn Sphere. Is it that important?" I asked, crossing my arms. We had found an Awesome Sphere that was somewhere on Kilika Island. Apparently we weren't the only ones who knew about it. Both the Youth League and New Yevon were fighting over this Sphere.

"Well, I could use an Awesome Sphere," Paine stated.

"But how are we gonna get past all of the guards and those Youth League guys?" Rikku asked. She was right. New Yevon has probably blocked off all the passage ways to the Temple. Well... maybe all the obvious ones...

"We'll use their distraction to our advantage," I thought aloud. "While the two groups are fighting, we'll sneak our way in and grab the Sphere before anyone realises there's a third party there." I could tell that the three of them were looking at me, thinking about the plan. "Or we could barge in... whatever way seems best."

"Well..." Yuna paused for a moment. "Either way, we're getting that Sphere!"

* * *

"That was just too easy!" Rikku grinned as we arrived at the bottom of the steps that lead towards the Temple. Two years ago, I could remember Grace was extremely pissed off at Lysander. She punched him in the stomach. I smiled and stifled my laugh at my thought. I subconsiously started to tap the Angel Wing earring. Yuna had brought it back from Besaid along with another dud Sphere, but at least that one could be used as a Dressphere. I still hadn't told them about my Sphere, I refused to.

"There's guards, on the stairs. I doubt they'll let us past," Paine pointed out.

_Christie, don't the guards wear armour? _Malakai asked. I knew exactly where he was going. I tightened the straps of the Dual Hound and walked up the stairs. I heard the girls ask what I was doing and then guns clicking.

"You there! What's the password?" I heard one of the guards ask. It's been so long since I've used these kind of tricks, but I still knew how to do them.

"Uhh... I dunno," I shrugged. "But... hey! Youth League members!" I pointed ahead of me. I heard clinking of metal, so I guessed that they had turned around. I swung my arm to the side and heard yelling. "Wow, it worked. I never thought they'd be _that_ stupid... eh, some things never change." The four of us then ran up the stairs, I threw away other guards that were daft enough to get in the way.

I love my Magnetism skill.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" Rikku asked. There was a commotion going on ahead of us, 'cause I heard the argueing and shit.

"Just give us the Sphere and we'll be on our way," That was Dona. Long time since I've heard that voice.

"Hey! I've found the Sphere!" Another person yelled from afar. They've got the Awesome Sphere? Crap.

There was then rumbling, it was so strong I almost lost my balance. People had started screaming and were running away. What was so scary that could make them run?

"Just a little something I had prepared for such an occasion," A preist called out to the Youth League members. "Nice knowing you!" Next thing I heard were thundering footsteps coming towards us. Oh crap I don't think this is good.

Just as the footsteps were at their loudest... they stopped? What in Hell?

_Oh no... look who's back. _There was that eerie presense again. She was on the stairs that lead to the Temple. I could feel it.

_"Too bad. This Sphere's mine!" _The voice was less muffled now, and I could tell it was female. Wait, she had the Awesome Sphere!?

"That Sphere's mine!" I snapped at her, all she did was laugh.

_"You mean that 'Awesome' Sphere? No thanks... This Sphere, however, is just what I need for the bosses. And it'll be the end of that little friend of yours, as well," _Friend? Bosses? No... Angel?

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I screamed, getting my weapon ready. I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my arm and I growled. She had shot me with an arrow. Her weapon was either a bow or a crossbow.

_"I don't think so, Christie," _She snickered. I pulled the arrow from my arm and dropped it on the ground. It was made of metal, as it felt cold and hard. _"I'd think twice about fighting me... we're more alike than you think..."_

"Well, I'm not letting anyone hurt my friends!" I yelled and ran towards her. I managed to reach her before she could shoot another metal arrow and punch her in the face. She fell down but quickly got back up and gave me a right hook right in the jaw! I fell down the stairs and began to grumble enough curse words to put Lysander to shame.

_You know... I think I felt that punch..._ Malakai stated.

"Not helping, Malakai!" I snapped, pulling myself up and throwing a Tesla blast towards her. I tried to ignore the screaming around me, and tried to sense where the Hell she was. I knew my attack missed her.

I felt a sharp pain in my spine and I fell down onto my stomach. Shit I left myself open...

_"You pathetic girl," _She snickered again. I tried to get up, but some sort of pressure was holding me down. _"You should have just backed off when you had the chance."_

"Don't you dare hurt Angie..." I coughed out, lifting my head up. "If you hurt her..."

_"You'll kill me?" _She mocked. I felt my consiousness start to slip away from me. _"I doubt that. You will never learn... will you?" _Her voice began to fade away. _"There's nothing you can do to stop them... don't forget, they're after you too."_


	11. Illusion

Illusion

_"He's taken out Squads 5 and 6! The reinforcements haven't arrived yet!" A man yelled. Alarms were sounding and there was gunfire in the background. "The lower levels have become unstable! He ripping apart the entire building!"_

_"Blast it!" Professor Dorin growled, banging his fist on the table's surface. "Six months of existing... it has made me proud in its power... but where did its conscience come from? And at this critical time... the Threat is to be born in less than four weeks from now... just as everything was going according to plan."_

_"Sir! The Saint is heading towards here!" Dorin looked up and stared at the security cameras. Malakai, the Saint, was weilding two huge spears with cleaver-like blades, and he was being attacked by huge groups of people with swords, guns and powerful Magicks. He was fighting aloneside someone. The man who looked like Dorin. The Professor looked over to his assisstants._

_"The Projects?" He asked._

_"All escaped and have rebelled. We've managed to stop them, but only two have remained alive," A female assisstant said. "The Nexus Saint... and the Phantom girl. They are no longer within the building... they've escaped onto other worlds."_

_"Which ones!?" Dorin demanded. "We must get back those Projects and stop these heretics!"_

_"Don't bother trying," The two assisstants and Dorin looked to the doorway, where Malakai and the other man were standing. Malakai had been the one to speak. "I'm not letting you hurt any more people, even should I die in the process."_

_"Then so be it," There was a flash of light and Minerva had appeared, standing beside Dorin. "We had heard of what was going on here... we were so hopeful that would have gotten it right this time, Professor."_

_"As did I, I must have overlooked something on his design," The Professor chuckled darkly. "No matter, despite these circumstances, the Threat will be destroyed before it is even born, I assure you of it."_

_"Please don't do this!" The man standing by Malakai pleaded. "Isn't there any other way? Do you always have to resort to killing!?"_

_"As a Demon it is within your nature," Minerva stated. "Some may kill for the sheer pleasure of it, but others, such as your father, use their knowledge to create weapons and armys. It is men like him who help Us prevent Utopia from falling into darkness. Sometimes the only option for peace is to kill."_

_"You speak foolishly," Malakai pointed one of his Cleaver-spears at the Goddess. "You only want to kill this 'Threat' because you're scared of change. Fear has consumed and corrupted you all!"_

_"You have seen this Threat, have you not?" Minerva glared. "Should she live, the Worlds will fall; countless will die. Existance will be no more," She paused, seeing if her words had taken effect. "Saint, we give you a choice: Save Utopia or have it perish. This is for the greater good." Malakai stared at her, a glare of hatred in his eyes._

_"... Go to Hell," He snarled, then turned to Dorin's son. "Go. You need to survive. Protect the Projects. Protect them all from the Superiors." Dorin's son hesitated, then looked at his father before running._

_"If that is how it is..." Minerva closed her eyes and looked away from Malakai. A huge blast of light hit Malakai, making him scream in pain. The light had faded and Malakai was no longer there. "... I hope you will know what you are doing this time. We cannot afford any more mistakes." _

I opened my eyes and sat up on the... bed? Wait... when did we get back to the Airship? Oh crap... did she get the Sphere? What happened after I was knocked out?

"Malakai? You there?" I asked.

_Stop talking so loud... I've got a headache... _He moaned in a sort of painful way.

"Sorry," I lowered my voice slightly. "What had... happened? Can you remember?"

_Well... no... I was knocked out, too. Usually when you aren't consious, I am, but that pressure she used on us... it had managed to knock me out, too. It was... odd, to say the least._

"But... aren't you on another plain of existance or something?" I had begun to freak out. If her power could stretch over other dimensions... then she had just reached a new level of scary.

_I am... that dream I had shown you was my banishment. _Shown me? He's been putting these dreams into my head? _Minerva banished me into a Realm known as the 'Beyond'... trust me, it's somewhere you never want to end up. _I heard the doors open and footsteps coming towards me. Well, several footsteps so it was more than one person.

"Christie, you're up!" Rikku cheered.

"Did you get the Sphere?" I asked frantically.

"We did, but it didn't make much sense, but he was in it..." Yuna replied.

"What? No, not that one," I shook my head as I talked. "The other Sphere that the woman had!"

"Is your head going funny again? Like in Zanarkand?" Rikku asked. "We didn't see anyone. You were fighting thin air. There was nothing, there wasn't a second Sphere, either." ... What?

"You really can't see her?" I asked. Does that mean that they can't see Oblivion's Spheres?

"I think you're losing it," Paine stated. Very helpful, aren't you? "Brother thinks that you shouldn't be going on Sphere Hunts anytime soon."

"What!?" I exclaimed, terribly loudly, too.

_Migrane, Christie._

"Sorry," I muttered to Malakai. Then I remembered that other people were in the room. "Look, I have to find those Spheres. If I don't, she will. If she gets those Spheres... they'll kill Angel, I have to stop her." None of them replied for a long time.

"... Sorry, Christie. Captian's orders. No more Sphere Hunting for you until your head's cleared up a bit," Rikku said. "I think you need the rest anyway, you've been knocked for three days, you hit your head pretty hard." The three of them went back down the stairs and left the Cabins. Three days? All of them think I'm going insane. They can't see what's really going on...

_I'm surprised you haven't begun to doubt your sanity. _Malakai said, but he was clearly still in pain from a migrane.

"I know there's something more to this... especially after she said 'they're after you too'... the Superiors are after me. They've sent her to deal with me. I need to know who and what she is... I have to stop her before she can hurt Angie." I told him. I knew I wasn't insane. She was there. And she was out to kill me. But I still wondered how she could hear Malakai.

It was odd. Around the same time I lose my Aura, she appears. Which was also around the same time the dreams began. Then I find Oblivion's Spheres, which aren't duds but the Superiors need them to possibly kill Angie. None of this makes sense anymore. But I know I'm not crazy...


	12. Finding My Own Answers

Finding My Own Answers

"Wow, the Youth League sure seemed happy even though we stole the Sphere they wanted," Rikku said as we waited on the Meyven to arrive. Yeah, Yuna decided to give the Sphere back to the Youth League, and they didn't seem to mind. I guess it was 'cause they were gonna help Spira uncover its true past or something.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," That voice was familiar. Oh yeah, I remembered Nooj was the leader. He was at Kilika. "Lucil told me that you wanted to give back the Sphere you stole," There was a long silence, so I guessed that was when we were giving the Sphere to him. "Did you watch it?"

"Oh, well, ya see... eh... hehe?" Rikku stumbled on her words, probably afraid that he would be furious at us if we did watch it.

"We did." Yuna replied.

"Oh boy..."

"Forget," Nooj said, it sounded like an order.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Yuna told him, I crossed my arms. I hadn't seen the Sphere, but Yuna had given me the details.

"That thing, the colossus you saw was Vegnagun," Nooj explained to us. "It possesses overwhelming destructive power. It must not be touched. Yet those Yevon fools think they can control it. We're trying to stop them at all costs. Trust me, you do not want to get involved."

"Tell me... who was the man I saw in the Sphere?" Yuna asked.

"I... cannot say," Nooj replied.

"Well, maybe you can answer my question," I spoke up. "What do you know about Oblivion Furanio? Did he leave any Spheres behind?"

"Uhh... Christie bumped her head at Kilika," Rikku tried to explain.

"No Rikku!" I snapped. "I know that Oblivion left Spheres, I need to know if you've found anything." Before I could have my answer, someone else ran into the room.

"Hey! We've got a distress call from the Celsius!" Buddy yelled. "Gullwings we're leaving!" Rikku tried to grab my wrist but I pulled away from her.

"Christie c'mon!" She called.

"I'm not going!" I yelled.

"We don't have time for this crap," Paine groaned.

"Well I need to know what the fuck is going with me," I retorted. "And if you aren't gonna help because you think I'm insane... then I'm leaving!"

"What?" They all gasped in shock.

"I thought that I be able to find answers if I went with you guys, but you aren't really the same help you were two years ago," I explained. "My mind's made up. I'm leaving the Gullwings."

* * *

_Right, so let us get the straight._ Malakai started talking as I sat on the Shoopuff, waiting to get to the otherside of the Moonflow. I was on my own so I could talk to him without anyone thinking I'm crazy. _You left the Gullwings, joined the Youth League in a temporary alliance and now... you're gonna help Leblanc? But you hate her and vice versa!_

"Nooj said that Leblanc had Spheres which contained Oblivion in them," I replied. "I'm glad he believed me. I knew they weren't just figments of my imagination."

_So, we get into the Chateau Leblanc, look at a few Spheres and make sure crazy nameless lady doesn't get a hoild of them? _Malakai asked. _Hm, seems simple enough._

"Thank goodness, too. I hate when things get complicated," We still had a little while before we reached the shore, so I just sat and wondered a little. "I hope Angie's alright... I hope the Superiors aren't hurting her. What about Grace and Lysander... what are they doing?"

_You really miss them, huh?_

"Yeah... but... something keeps telling me that we'll see them again," I smiled to myself, although I felt sad because I missed them so much. "Our story's aren't finished. I have to help Angie and Oblivion defeat the Superiors, and Grace and Lysander would probably help in a heartbeat."

_You really believe they'll come back to Spira?_ I clutched the Silver Sphere tightly. It usually comforted me.

"I've got faith. I know they'll come back."


	13. Answers Found

Answers Found

"If you know what's good for you, you'll do as the Boss says and not wander around the Cheateau. You'll remain here until you've got what you need," Logos said, shoving me into a room and slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, ever heard of manners?" I muttered. Well, at least I got in. So that's a plus. I started to feel my way around, then I found a box. Within the box were Spheres. A lot of them. "Wow... they've certianly found a lot of Spheres."

_Are you going to go through every single Sphere in here? _Malakai clearly sounded annoyed and already bored even though we hadn't started.

"Well, I'll have to. I don't know what these Sphere contain," I replied. If I wasn't blind this would have probably been so much easier. "Hey, Malakai... do you think I'll ever be able to see again?"

_... I'm not sure. _He hesitated for a moment. Was he hiding something?

"Malakai? What do you know that I don't?" I asked him. If he was hiding something it was probably incredibly dramatic and really important.

_Erm, well, you see... err... how can I put this delicately...? _He paused, probably looking for an easy way to say it. _Err... well... when Oblivion took away your eyesight... and ever since I appeared... I've been able to see everything from your point of view because Oblivion gave me your eyesight so that I might help you and stuff like that... _My jaw dropped. I felt sort of shocked and downright pissed off! _Eh... please don't hate me._

"So, all this time you've been seeing everything as if you were me? Through my eyes?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "Because Oblivion gave you my eyesight? The bastard!"

_Oh here we go... _He mumbled, probably rolling his eyes. _Look, I don't know what Oblivion is planning. I never met the bloke, I've only heard his voice. But he said that I would have freedom should I help you and the other Connect-... bugger I've said too much._

"Other Connections?" I asked. "There are other Connections? Who aren't either me, Grace or Lysander?"

_... Yes._

"And you've been helping them as well as me?"

_Well, it was two years ago when I helped the others, but yes..._

"Have you taken anything away from them?"

_I did... what I took from them... I cannot say._

"Who are they? And where are they? Do they have Guardians like Angie was to me?"

_You should ask when you meet with them. _But when will I meet with them and how will I know they're a Connection?_ I'm not sure how it works, but appartently if I help the Connections it will trigger something which will free me and stop the Superiors. I've managed to help two... you're the third I've helped. _This was all too much. So other people were Connections? Were they from Earth? Did they end up on a different world? Did they get back home?

"I can't obsess over that," I said to myself. "I need to find out which ones are Oblivion's Spheres and keep them away from the Superiors and her."

* * *

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed after what seemed like years of searching. "Leblanc had Oblivion's Spheres, yeah fucking right!" I hadn't found any Spheres since I got here. They were all duds or unimportant info I didn't need. "There isn't anything here!"

_You haven't looked at every Sphere._ Malakai pointed out.

"How... what else is there?" I asked dully.

_It could be the last Sphere in the box. _I knew there was one Sphere left. I didn't want to watch it because I knew I would be disappointed. I put my hand on the Sphere, waiting for an image of anything.

I did get something. The content was heartbreaking... oh God... poor Angie...

"... Got it. This is my answer."

_"And now it will be mine," _... Shit. Not again. _"Give me the Sphere. Now."_

"I'm not giving you anything," I growled, standing up and readying my weapon. "You're gonna give me answers. Where is Angie? Have the Superiors harmed her? Who _are_ you?"

_"The Sphere. Now!" _She ordered. Then she said something which paralyzed me. _"It's your fault. You left them. They needed you and you left them."_

_Christie, don't listen to her. _Malakai said.

_"You're both traitors. Both you and Malakai. You left them." _Before I knew it I had been thrown into the wall. I was still gripping the Sphere in my hand. She wasn't gonna get it.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I yelled, running towards her and kicking her. It didn't do anything. She copied my move and kicked me back, then grabbed me by the throat. I couldn't... let... her... get the... Sphere...

_"You traitor. It's all your fault. This is all your fault..."_ She continued to repeat that over and over. I tried to block her out... my consiousness was fading..._ "You can't do anything right... you made this happen. It's all your fault!"_

My memories after that are vague. I managed to keep the Sphere. But she beat me severely, I thought I was going to die. She kept saying it was my fault. She wasn't as civil as she was on our previous encounters. She was much more brutal.

I need to keep the Sphere. Angie needs to see it...


	14. As It Is Written

As It Is Written

What did I do to her? Why was she saying it was my fault? Why was she blaming me? We had only met on a few occasions. She was becoming a lot more brutal than she was on previous encounters. That I knew. I wasn't sure if she was blaming me or Malakai. Well, she did blame us both. But the only people who thought Malakai was a traitor were the Superiors, but he back-stabbed them and Dorin for a good reason.

Malakai... are you there?

_... Christie? You're speaking to me telepathically?_

I... think so... I don't think I'm fully consious yet...

_To be perfectly honest, I don't think I am either._

Are we... dead?

_I don't think so... I can't die within the Beyond. She could be able to cut off my link to you but I wouldn't die. The Beyond is an eternal torture which brings you within an inch of your life, but never kills you. And it's not your time to die..._

How can you be sure?

_Because it is as Destiny wrote it to be._

Destiny? You believe in that.

_We all have a role to play. Some are bigger than other, of course. I've believed in Destiny all this time. Well, I've believed in the Prophecy._

Prophecy? What is it?

_There are many interpretations of it. There should be one within Yevon's Archives._

"Ruf muhk ryc cra paah uid vun?" I heard a faint voice say.

"Ymsucd y tyo," A second replied. I couldn't make sense of what they were saying, I couldn't hear that well but I knew it was Al Bhed they were speaking in.

"Yho etay fryd rybbahat du ran?" The first one asked.

"Fa vuiht ran ihluhceuic uh dra Djose cruna. Yht cra ryt y Sphere fedr ran." What? They have my Sphere!? Well, at least I know that she doesn't have it.

"Femm cra pa ugyo druikr?"

"Famm..." I opened my eyes slowly, I couldn't feel the Looking Glass on my face. Did they remove it? "Muug! Cra yfygahc!" I sat up and groaned. I felt extremely sick and faint. What had happened?

"Enjoy your nap?" That voice... Gippal. How did I get to Djose? "You were unconsious on the Djose shore, some of the lookout found you and brought you here."

"The Sphere..." I mumbled. "And my Looking-... sunglasses... where are they?"

"On the desk over there. I'll get them," I heard his footsteps for a moment, then he came back to me. "You were beat up pretty bad, what happened to you?"

"I... don't remember..." I told him, putting the Looking Glass back on. "But I was in Guadosalam... I don't know how I got here..."

"Do you want us to contact the Celsius?" He asked.

"No... I left the Gullwings a while back," I shook my head as I talked. "Would it be okay if I... stayed here a while?"

"Sure, that'd be no problem. As long as you can work a couple of Machina, that is," I knew Gippal was smirking. I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay, welcome aboard, then. You can start tomorrow, so you can rest and get your strength back. You need anything?"

"Are there still Yevon scriptures in the Temple?" I asked, I probably shocked him with the request. "I need to find something known as the 'Prophecy'."

"Gippal!" An Al Bhed had run in, his voice filled with terror. "Fa ryja dannepma hafc! Fiends yna lusehk vnus dra Temples!" What? Fiends coming from the Temples? "Fa'ja paah ypma du rumt gaab dras vnus mayjehk dra Cloisters, pid ed fuh'd pa muhk ihdem drao dyga ujan dra Temple!"

"Kad ajanouha uid yc xielgmo yc buccepma!" Gippal ordered. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here. I'll tell the others to get anything they can find on this 'Prophecy' of yours." I stood up and grabbed Oblivion's Sphere.

"Thank you so much," I smiled. But what I didn't understand was how fiends were coming from the Temples.

_Christie, what are you planning? _Malakai asked.

"I'm going to help them. Hopefully something about the Prophecy will be here," I explained to him. There was something about this that I just didn't like. I just hope Grace and Lysander didn't have any problems on Earth. But what if they did? And Angel... I know something's happening to her... I just know... and need to know as much as possible before I can help in any way.

* * *

A/N: There's going to be a surprise in the next chapter, what that surprise is... I'm not saying.


	15. Fight On Liberty

Fight On Liberty

The music stopped abruptly and we all stopped dancing. I stood straight and looked around my friends. They were all staring at me weirdly.

"Hey, you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, how?" I asked back with a shrug.

"Well, you're the best dancer out of all of us and you're heads all the way up in the clouds," Ashley explained, pointing up to the sky for emphasis on her statement. "C'mon, Gracie, something up?"

"She's probably too busy thinking about Jason," Robyn smirked, making my eyes wide. I didn't blush, though. "Seriously, ever since you got a boyfriend it's been all 'oh my God, I'm so in _love_ with him'!" The others giggled at her comment.

"Hey, you were the same before you and Alex broke up, 'kay?" I defended.

"Not as much as you, though," Rachel said. "Okay, how about he head down to the Mall and get some lunch? We can keep working after that?"

"Sounds like a good idea," I nodded and picked up the batons we had been using. "Hey, have any of you guys seen the news lately?"

"Yeah, they're still looking for the kids who went missing two years ago," Ashley replied. "You and that Austrailian dude, erm... what was his name?"

"Lysander," I answered. I wonder how he was doing?

"Right, you and that guy are the only ones who came back, pretty weird, eh?" Ashley finished as I started to walk over to the props cupboard.

"Hey, Robyn, who were the other kids who went missing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think about a... month after Grace and the other two went missing there was a huge thunderstorm... somewhere in England."

"Glastonbury," Charlie informed them.

"Yeah, some kid named... I dunno, it began with a 'D' or something, he went missing, the next day his brother, 'Van' something, vanished," Ebony said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Then a month in... I think it was Paris, there was a huge car crash. Some girl, Lily or whatever, was the only one who died but they never found her body. Which reminds me, Grace, when's that interview you have on about the disappearances?"

"Next week," After two years of pestering, I had finally agreed to be on a documentary on the disappearances. I opened the cupboard and placed the batons inside. I was about to close the door when something caught my eye. Something I hadn't seen for two years. "No way..."

"Guys, what's that?" We all turned our attention to the window. There were... things flying outside. Wait... oh...

"Oh shit..." That was all I managed to get out before one of the things had crashed right threw the window. The girls started screaming in terror as I grabbed the weapon from the closet. My Ultimate Weapon: Destiny Bond.

"What is that thing!?" Charlie cried. It was one of those one-eyed... fiends? What was going on!?

The thing turned to me and snarled. I ducked under it and slashed it in two. It had been so long since I had to fight... wait...

"Lysander, are you fighting, too?" I asked myself, then turned to the others. "I'm going to fight them. I think I know where they're coming from!" Before they could answer I had ran outside to the streets.

Everyone was screaming as fiends ran around Manhattan. I felt as if I was in an Alien movie or some shit like that. Why were fiends attacking Earth? I hoped my hunch was right.

"Grace! Look out!" I was suddenly tackled to the ground as a fiend jumped right over me. I pushed away the person who tackled me. It was Jason. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you've gotta get out of here," I told him. "I'm gonna find out what the fuck's happening."

"On your own? No, you're coming back inside with me, we'll be safe," I pulled away from him as he tried to grab my wrist. "Grace, this isn't time to fuck about!"

"I know what I'm doing! I've got to help Lysander!"

"What?" I had turned around and started running away, attacking the fiends stupid enough to come near me. "Grace! Where're you going!?"

* * *

"We're here live at the New York Bay where Manhattan is being ravaged by strange monsters which appeared seemingly out of no where!" I spotted a news reporter by the boats, cameras all pointing at him and the police fighting off the Lupin fiends. The reporter had spotted me and came towards me. Shit they think I've got something to do with this. "Miss Buffay! Can you explain to Manhattan just what exactly is going on?" I had half a dozen people surrounding me. I felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Everyone run for it!" A man yelled as a fireball flew down into the water, causing a huge wave to hit us. I looked up at the Statue of Liberty. A huge firey bird was perched on top of it. Well, it was a Phoenix.

"I knew it was you, Pyre," I narrowed my eyes at the bird. "I need to get to Liberty Island!"

"Unauthorized personal aren't allowed on the island," A police officer said to me. "It's far too dangerous."

"But that thing is going to keep spawning fiends until she fights me!" I exclaimed angrily. "She's come for me! She's the reason why I disappeared!"

"Is she also the reason why the other children vanished?" The reporter asked me. I knew I was on the TV live. What was I supposed to say? That Spira is real and I was there?

"It was Death," I told them. "Death is the reason why we all vanished. His niece is the reason why Lysander Adams and myself returned," I said to what felt like millions of folks watching. "I can't elaborate, I need to stop the Phoenix you all can see on top of the Statue. I've stopped her once before. I'm the only one who can take her."

* * *

"I can't believe our savior is gonna be some nineteen year old girl," The officer mumbled as I jumped off the boat. "You better know what you're doin', kiddo."

"Trust me, I've been through worse," I told him, and ran off to the base of the statue. "Okay Pyre! I'm here! Now why don't you come down and fight!?" The Aeon looked down and sent a fireball down at me. I dodged to the side and prayed to which ever God was listening that my idea would work. I had Mixed together some stuff and I jumped up to the top of the statue. "Whoa... weird..." But oh well, at least it worked, right? I gripped the Destiny Bond tightly and narrowed my eyes at Pyre. "Okay, this time your Farplane ticket is one way only!"

I jumped towards her and slammed the weapon into her body then backed away as she tried to peck at me. She beat her giant wings and the force of it almost sent me falling off the Statue, but I didn't have a death planned out for today.

I climbed back up and threw a water bomb I had Mixed up earlier at her. Pyre shrieked loudly and fell back. I took the oppertunity to drive the Destiny Bond into her chest. It would have killed her if she didn't cast a fireball at me.

No way! I'm not gonna let her kill me!

The Destiny Bond dug itself into the Statue and I hung onto it. I couldn't let go otherwise there'd be a real big mess of flesh and blood that I do't want to be!

"Oh Christ where's an Airship when you need it?" I groaned, looking up at the sky. I pulled myself up and pulled the weapon from out of the Statue. I snapped my head to the side and jumped out of the way as Pyre shot another fireball at me. "Don't you ever give up!?" I kept jumping out of the way, trying not to look down otherwise I'll know how big the drop was should I fall.

When Pyre beat her wings again I drove the Destiny Bond into her once again. She screeched in agony before bursting into Pyreflies. I stood on top of the Statue of Liberty watching as the Pyreflies from Pyre and all the fiends gathered together and went into a circle of flames down below. I guessed the circle lead back to Spira.

"Christie... you're still on Spira..." I muttered. "It's been two years. I know you'll still be fighting. Maybe... we could help again? Maybe you'll come home this time." I took a deep breath and jumped off the Statue. Not to my death, I was going back to Spira.


	16. Karma's A Pain

Karma's a Pain

Three clay pidgeons flew up into the air and I aimed my gun and shot all of them down. A few more appeared and they all went down with one shot. I took off my goggles and put the gun down on the ground.

"Mate, you took 'em all out without breaking a sweat!" Dan said to me, he was still fucking amazed that I was a good shot. "How'd you do it?"

"Practice," I said with a shrug. "I'm just talented, that's all," I heard a sudden growl behind me and turned around. "D'you hear that?"

"Sure did..." Dan nodded. I slowly reached down for the gun, keeping my eyes staring ahead. A huge thing suddenly jumped out at us and leapt at us both. I reacted with firing into the monster and making it reel back and die. "What the fuck?" I walked closer to it, the gun still aimed at it incase it was just playing dead. "Hey, what the Hell is it?" Holy shit... that can't be right.

"A Drake?" I asked myself. There was another roar behind us and we spun around, seeing a dozen Drakes running towards us. "Dan let's leg it!" I moved backwards, shooting at the Drakes until we got inside and l locked the door.

"What's gotten into you two?" A man asked, making both of us turn to him and glare.

"We almost got mauled out there!" Dan yelled angrily.

"I knew we shoulda close early today," The girl at the reception muttered, staring over at the TV. I looked over at the screen. It was a news report, and it was live. It seemed urgent.

"Holy shit... all of Sydney's getting attacked..." I muttered. I pulled out my phone and pressed by brother's name, I put the phone to my ear and heard it ring. "C'mon, pick up... pick up you bastard..."

_"Hey, little bro."_

"Mike, where are you?" I asked him quickly.

_"I'm at my girlfriend's place, we were gonna go out but then those freaks of nature came out of nowhere!" _Well, at least he was alright. _"I tell ya, it's like Evolution or some kinda movie like that."_

"Listen, Mike, whatever you do don't go outside," I ordered, going into the store where they kept all the guns. "I'm going to the docks, I think I know what's happening."

_"What!? You're fucking crazy! What if you almost die? Again!" _Well, he had a point, but I knew how to swim. I wasn't scared of water anymore.

"Look, I'm a fucking nutter, you know that," I told him. I opened the door and looked through which guns I could use. "I've got this really freaky hunch that it's got something to do with what happened two years ago."

_"Ly..." _Mike groaned, probably shaking his head. _"You're not changing your mind, are you? But I'm not comfortable with this..." _I stared over at two guns which caught my attention. I walked over to them and picked one of them up. They were attatched by a chain. _"I seriously think you shouldn't do this."_

"Uh... Mike, I gotta go. I'll call later," I hung up before he could say anything. I put my phone back in my pocket and inspected the guns. "Fuck... Darkness Reapers?" I looked up, as if I was talking to God or something. "Angel, Oblivion or whoever the fuck did this, thank you so bloody much!" I strapped the guns to my waist and went back to the reception.

"Lysander, what the fuck are you planning?" Dan asked me. I ignored him and turned to the girl at the desk.

"Could I use that computer?" I asked, she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I need to find someone's phone number," I explained. "She's in America..." The girl just stared at me for a moment, then she turned her chair around to face the computer.

"Why do you wanna find her for?" She asked.

"Just do it!" I groaned. She rolled her eyes and brought up an international telephone search engine. "Her name's Grace Buffay, she's in Manhattan, New York." She typed in all of that and pressed the search engine.

"Isn't Grace that chick who disappeared along with you and that other chick?" Dan asked, I replied with a nod. The search had finished and I dialed in the number, hoping that it was the Grace I knew. It had shown her mobile number as well as her house number. I used the mobile one. It rang for ages until someone picked up.

_"... Hello?"_ I voice said. It didn't sound like Grace.

"... Grace? That you?" I asked.

_"No, this is Charlie, Grace isn't here right now... erm... who is this?" _

"Lysander Adams. Listen, can you tell me where Grace went?"

_"She just ran out with some weird spear... thingy," _The Charlie girl explained. _"But why do you want to know? Who are you?" _I knew when she said 'spear thingy' it was the Grace I knew. I looked out of the window and saw several Drakes trying to break in.

"Listen, I haven't got much time. If you see Grace again, tell her Lysander Adams said 'Christie needs our help, ASAP'. It's important she knows, just tell, her!" I hung up and brought out the Darkness Reapers. "Dan, I need the keys for your bike. Don't ask why, I just need them." Dan didn't argue, he just gave me the keys.

"You better know what you're doing," He told me. I was making the plan up as I went along.

* * *

Out on the docks there were hundreds of fiends prowling around with the cops tryin' to take them out. I looked about the place looking for the source of the fucking fiends. I still didn't fully understand why fiends were attacking Earth. If Grace had her weapon, I knew she was having the same problem.

I looked ahead of me, spotting some weird... thing... no... fuck...

"Damn I hate Karma. Both the fucking Aeon and the weird Universal force..." I muttered to myself and started the motorcycle and drove across the docks, bringing out the Darkness Reapers. The Aeon had seen me and started to run towards me, aiming an arrow at me.

When he fired I fired back and broke the arrow with a bullet. I turned the bike to its side and skidded underneath him as he jumped over me. I fired at him and made him trip and fall to the ground. I stopped the bike and got off it, running towards Karma and stabbing him in one of his legs and shooting a bullet into in. I flew back as he kicked me with his hind legs.

I never liked centuars or anything centuar-ish...

"Fine, if that's how we're gonna play..." I put my guns back in the holsters and felt rings of dark energy form on my hands. This had only happened one time before, I won't go into details. I threw the dark energy at him which caused a huge shockwave.

I had only pissed him off off because I was attacked by a shower of arrows. Flaming ones. I shot at them and dodged any I could shoot in time. Glaring at Karma, I aimed both guns at him and fired off a hailstorm of bullets. Karma begn to fade into Pyreflies once I stopped firing. The Pyreflies has started to go down into the water. If I was to help Christie, I needed to get back to Spira. I think this was my only chance.

"Life always has to be so fucking complicated," I groaned before diving into the water. I was kinda excited, though, I couldn't wait to see Grace again.


	17. The Trial

The Trial

"The Grand Utopian Court is now in session," A dark voice began. It made my blood run cold and sent chills up my spine. I could tell that the room was huge, and the man was probably sitting high up so that he could look down on the person on trial.

_"Malakai... what's happening?" _I asked. I knew I was here... but only in a sense.

_I'm not sure... this isn't a memory... but I know you're asleep... how is this possible? _Malakai pondered. I knew I was sleeping... but there was no way possible that this was a dream. But it _was_ probably playing in my mind... that's how I explained being able to see everything around me.

_"We... should just watch... and see what happens..."_

"Aria, name the child who faces the judgement of the Superiors, and have her come forth to face her Fate," A second voice said.

"She who stands before us today is our former Messenger, Angel Lindon, alias Twisted Angel," Aria stated. "May you come and stand before us." For a moment there was nothing but the noise of chains rattling and someone being pushed forwards. It was Angie. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in years, she must have been held in a prison...

"You certianly took your time," She snarled.

"Only speak when you are spoken to!" The blonde, Minerva, bellowed at her. Angie only narrowed her eyes. Damn if looks could kill...

"Let us begin," One of the other men said. "Angel Lindon, you have been charged with breaking the vows you took to preserve the Scared Order. The list of black deeds you have carried out seems almost infinate. Gedju, may you read out her crimes for us?"

"Angel has defied the orders of the Superiors, made our existance known to a human, conspired with the Traitor, assisting in the training of a resistance, refusing to carry out the assassination of Oblivion Furanio, and disturbing the balance of several worlds," With every word he read out, they all seemed to get madder and madder at Angie. "These are all unforgiveable actions. Tell us, what made you play a part in this monstrous deed?"

"Oblivion is my Uncle," Angie stated coldly. She certianly hadn't lost her venom when she was imprisoned. "You expect me to kill my own family?"

"He was a traitor and must be dealt with," Aria stated.

"You're the traitors!" Angel yelled, her voice echoing around the hall. "You're all tainted! You just want everyone to believe what you say with no questions asked! You want Oblivion to die because he saw through the corruption!"

"Oblivion is a traitor and nothing more!" The dark voice, who I guessed was the leader, bellowed at her. "He had been planning to kill us and bring the Universe into a state of death. Destroy it. We have even found evidence of it." He brought out a Sphere and let Angie see what was on it.

_"This is all absolute shit," _I said to Malakai. _"Just what are they playing at?"_

_They obviously want to manipulate her mind so that they can kill Oblivion. _Malakai replied. _But I doubt she'd take their word over Oblivion's. Blood is thicker than water._

_"Oblivion and Angie were never related," _I informed him.

_Still, they consider each other as family, right? _I nodded and looked back at the scene. The Sphere had ended and Angie... didn't seem affected by it.

"Do you see now, Angel Lindon?" He said darkly. "Your Uncle is a traitor. He is scum who shouldn't be allowed to draw breath. Allowing him to live is ensuring the destruction of Utopia."

"... Why would I trust the word of an Illusionist?" Angie snarled at him. "You just don't understand, do you? I know what I am, I know what you all are! I know that you killed my parents, Minerva! You're the Goddess of Planets, you're supposed to give life to the world and those living within it, but you're an sadistic bitch who would kill for the sheer pleasure of it!"

"How dare you!" Minerva yelled, clearly offended. "M'Lord, she must be obliterated immediantly!"

"Calm yourself, Minerva," Genju said. "Savano and I still believe she can be reasoned with."

"Indeed," The third male, Savano, nodded. He looked at Angel. "Miss Lindon, as daughter of the Arch Angel Ultima, there must be some sense of justice within you, wanting your actions to be for the greater good. So, tell us, and His Lordship, in full confidence, that you are willing to help us in freeing the Universe from its corruption and suffering."

"Please, show us some sign that you still want to work by our side, as your Mother did before you," Aria added. All Angie did was glare at them, her eyes glowing with rage and hatred and malice.

"I have never worked for you," Her words held venom in them, so strong you could almost feel it burning your skin. "Nor will I ever side with you... _Atrum Unus_!" There was shock that filled the entire room. As if what she had said was taboo. It probably was.

"Execute her now!" The Leader ordered. Minerva sent a green blast of energy at Angel. When it hit her... it didn't seem to harm her.

"You can't hurt me," She smirked, a fireball appearing in her hands. "You know... since I haven't used Magick in two years... it's become very condensed..." She threw the fireball, which made a huge explosion. Angel jumped up and grabbed the Sphere, then jumped back down and began to run.

"Kill her! Kill the Hybrid!" Minerva yelled. Angel stopped and turned around, glaring at them all.

"The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wing of Light and Darkness, She shall lead us to Paradise," She said. From the way she said it, I could tell she was quoting 'Loveless' again. Then she added something else, a second quote. "A painful tomorrow is all that waits for you." With that warning, she left. Her words seemed to shock the Superiors to the very core of their beings.

"... We must destroy Oblivion and the Connections," The leader said.

"What of her, then?" Minerva asked angrily. "We can't have her still drawing breath! She must not be allowed to walk freely!"

"Unless we get rid of the barriers who protect her, she is invunerable to anything we send her way," The leader commented. "Her death must be... indirect..."

_Oh bugger I think we're in trouble... _Malakai said when the dream began fading.

_"No kidding, I though we were perfectly safe," _I said sarcastically. _"What are we gonna do?"_

_I think we should find Angie first, and make sure those bastards don't get to her._

_"Yeah, but to do that I'll need to wake up."_

* * *

A/N: I've had a burst of genius, I wrote three chapters in one day (woot)! This is one of my favourite chapters in this story, it's just climatic and adds more questions and leaves you confused about the fate of the characters and stuff like that. Well, that's what I think.


	18. Temporary Alliance

Temporary Alliance

"Rumt ouin bucecdeuhc!" I comanded, standing at the entrance of Djose Temple. "Gaab uh ouin kiynt, yht syga cina dra fiends cdyo ehceta. Ev drao kud uid E tuh'd fa't pa ypma du ryhtma ed."

"Oac Sy'ys!" Several Al Bhed responded, loading their guns. I stepped aside and walked over to another Al Bhed.

"Yho ehvunsydeuh uh Gippal oad?" I asked him. Gippal had been missing for a few days now. I had tried to keep the Faction together by unofficialy appointing myself the boss.

"Hu, fa'ja hud vuiht yhodrehk," He replied, probably shaking his head.

"Famm, gaab muugehk. Yht kad dra udranc du syga cina fa ryja ahuikr raymehk cibbmeac yht nacanja vekrdanc eh lyca drehkc kad uid uv ryht," I told him, before turning my head since I heard familiar voices. "About time you three got here."

"We got your message and came as soon as we heard it," Rikku said to me. "Brother wasn't too happy about it though."

"I thought you had given back all the equipment before you left," Yuna pointed out. Yeah, I still had my earpiece and microphone headset along with the bracelet that allowed to to teleport to the Celsius.

"That's not really important right now," I said to her. "I contacted you because I need your help to get rid of the fiends here, they've started to merge with the Machina that was left inside and they might burst out of the Temple if we don't get rid of the source. I figured you'd know something about it?" They were silent, so I took that as a yes.

"The Aeons are back," Yuna said slowly.

"The Aeons? That's impossible," I shook my head. "Why would the Aeons come back? Sin's no longer around and they got what they wanted."

"Yeah, but all the Fayth statues have broken and left huge holes with Pyreflies coming out of them," Rikku explained. "Everytime we took out an Aeon, the fiends have stopped appearing at the Temples." I nodded, I guess I had to take their word for it.

"So... we take out Ixion and then we'll be fine?" I calculated. "Alright, girls, quick alliance for the moment?"

"Sure," They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, get your Water Element ready then," I turned to one of the Al Bhed guarding the entrance, "Yuna, Rikku, Paine yht E yna kuhhy ku ehceta yht dno dyga uid dra cuinla. Ev fa'na hud uid eh dfahdo sehidac, caht eh y csymm knuib du dra Antechamber."

"Fryd ypuid druca ymnayto ehceta?" He asked.

"Tuh'd funno, fa'mm kad dras uid pavuna yhodrehk rybbahc," I told him with a shrug.

"Oui paddan ghuf fryd oui'na tuehk," He mumbled.

"Oui't dnicd dra bmyh ev ed fyc Gippal's etay, fuimth'd oui?" He didn't answer me, so I turned to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

"So... what happened to Gippal?" Rikku asked as we walked through the Cloisters. There were a Hell of a lot of fiends and Machina about the place. All the Al Bhed we came across were wounded, so we told them to get outside for their safety.

"He went missing, no one know where he is," I replied. "After his disappearance, the Al Bhed went into a panic. After a little... internal negotiation, I took it upon myself to try bring a little order. If I hadn't done anything Djose would be nothing but rubble and fiends."

"And they listened to a sixteen year old kid?" Paine asked.

"Well, they didn't listen at first, but drastic times call for drastic measures," I replied, turning and heading up the stairs that lead to the Antechamber. "did the same happen to all the other Temples?"

"Yes, the Aeons reappeared in Besaid, Kilika and Bevelle," Yuna informed me. "In Macalania, there were a lot of fiends, but we didn't see Shiva."

"It might be because the Temple sank to the bottom of the lake," I guessed. "... But what about Yojimbo? And the Magus Sisters and Anima?"

"Yojimbo was in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, yeah... and there was a huge hole where his statue was supposed to be," Rikku sounded scared when she said that. "I swear I saw something down there..." We kept walking and entered the Antechamber. There were Al Bhed who had tried to take out the source by themselves...

But Ixion proved to be too much for them to handle.

"Merged with Al Bhed Machina?" Paine asked me. I responded by nodding.

"Ymm uv oui! Kad uidceta huf! Ramb dra udranc!" I ordered them. They all ran out of the room and the four of us brought out our weapons.

The Aeon jumped forward and tried to hack at us, but we ducked down and got out of the way and threw Water Gems at him. He shook it off and used his Aerospark attack and knocked the girls to the floor.

_Wait... if he's merged with Machina doesn't that mean you could use Magnetism on him? _Malakai asked. I halted and rolled my eyes, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Thank you Malakai, you're a genius," I threw my arm and and Ixion was slammed into a wall. I heard Rikku cast several Waterga spells and Yuna shooting at it. Paine took her sword and hacked him. I could hear the Machina he merged with start to malfunction. "Get out the way!" I called out. They had probably seen it and started to run away from it.

There had been a small explosion, but I knew Ixion had been badly injured by it. The four of us stood there. Ixion hadn't faded yet... I could tell.

"... We go to the Chamber," Yuna said suddenly, the three of them walking away. I stared at Ixion for a moment before following them. Inside the Chamber I could sense Pyreflies. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Another hole?" Rikku gasped. "I really wonder what's down there..."

"Why don't you find out?" Paine snickered.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Rikku panicked.

"Guys... I think we should go..." I said uncertianly. "I have a bad feeling about this..." I could hear something behind me, which raised my fear greatly.

_Christie. Get out now! _Malakai started to panic as much as I did.

"Watch out!" Paine cried. Before spun around, drawing my weapon.

But I was met with an explosion. I flew back and knocked into someone... sending us both down the hole...


	19. Confronting The Truth

Confronting The Truth

Holy shit I feel as if I've been pushed off the top of Bevelle Temple... ow, my head... And I'm unconsious and I have no idea where I am. For all I know I could be dead.

_For the love of Utopia will you stop thinking that!? _Malakai bellowed, clearly annoyed at my pessimism.

Alright, keep your head on, will you? We just need to figure out what the fuck happened.

_Ugh, maybe the Superiors founds us and are gonna kill us. You heard what they said._

Look who's being pessimistic now.

_... Can I ask a question? _He asked, changing the subject.

Go ahead.

_What is the Silver Sphere? What does it do?_

I... don't know. It's actually Angie's Sphere. But it had no recording on it or anything. It probably doesn't do anything.

_Then why is it important?_

Got me there. If Angie actually _told_ me anything I'd probably know.

_But what if she doesn't have any answers? She can't possibly know everything. Maybe you should ask the one who started this._

You mean... Oblivion?

_Exactly._

I opened my eyes and felt something soft against my skin. It confused me for a moment, before I realised where I was. Flowers, Pyreflies, waterfalls.

Farplane.

So underneath the Fayth statues lay the Farplane? How is that possible? I've got to stop asking that question. Anything is fucking possible.

I stood up and began to look around me. Which was actually really pointless because I couldn't see anything because I am fucking blind! Either way, I needed to get out of here. Now.

How I was gonna do that, I don't know.

I started walking forward, really unsure of where I was going. I just kept going, just hoping I'd find a way outta here. I heard a strange clink as I walked, as if I was walking on glass or something.

"Malakai do you know where I'm going?" I asked. He stayed silent for a while, then he answered.

_Keep going ahead... I think I see something._

Later on, I had arrived... well, Malakai described it as a huge cave entrance. He had told me that it might be a way back to Spira, and if not... well, I wouldn't like to be stuck here, and I had no other choice.

I took and deep breath in and walked inside, one of my hands was on the cave walls, feeling my way into the cavern. I stopped and felt a gust of wind hit me. A clear sign that there was something else here that wasn't me...

_We should be careful..._

I agreed with Malakai and started to walk up a path. For some reason I could feel my memories flooding back into my head. Everything from Sin attacking Zanarkand, meeting Lysander and Grace, meeting Angel for the first time... that what I hated about Pyreflies, they always manage to make you think about all your memories. The one that stuck out the most was when we were in the Farplane. Well, it was actually what Angel had said after we had left.

_"My Mother said that sometimes people can have power and not realise it... And that those people can have that power used against them if they're not careful."_

It sounded weird, when Angel said that... it made me think about when I had lost my Aura. It made me wonder... was my Aura being used against me?

I kept on going until I had reached the halfway point. I felt as if I couldn't go on any more. As if I had reached my limit. I just couldn't keep going... but I knew I had to...

Was this like a test or something? Was this supposed to tell me that I had went as far as Destiny would allow me? Or was I holding myself back?

_"You will just never get it, will you?" _Shit, shit, shit! Not her again!

"What do you want?" I asked, curling my hands into fists.

_"We have no use for you anymore... I have been told to give you the punishment you deserve," _I turned around, knowing she was there with her weapon drawn. _"Any last requests?"_

"You the Hell are you?" I asked, bringing out the Dual Hound.

_"... You don't know?"_ She asked, sounding surprised. _"Well, this is certianly new..."_ I raised my eyebrow. She thought I knew who she was?

I guarded the arrow she shot at me, she knocked me to the ground and then show more arrows at me. I rolled out of the way and shot a Tesla blast at her. I heard her snarl and drop her weapon, I blocked her punches and kicks and she did the same with me. It was strange, I felt as if I could predict her actions before she did them, and the same with her.

_"You need to be punished for what you did!"_ She yelled at me. _"And you know what you did!"_ I glared at her and punched her jaw._ "Don't you get it!? You blame yourself! You say it's your fault!"_ I looked down on her, then pulled her up and punched her in the gut with the Dual Hound.

Why was she saying that I blamed... myself? ... How did she...?

"How do you know?" I asked slowly.

_Christie, just kill her! Don't believe what she says!_ Malakai cried out. She stood up, growling in pain.

_"No one can see your guilt except for you,"_ She said._ "Your desire to be punished for not returning home and helping your family became so strong that it came to the Superior's attention... you blame yourself for not being able to return home. You say it's your fault. Deep down, in the very core of your being... you blame yourself. And you know what I am..."_ She paused, allowing it to sink in._ "Come. Use your Aura... see what I truly am."_ I wasn't sure at first, but soon I found myself walking forward and closer to her. I lifted my hand up and concentrated deeply. I needed to see her face. I needed my Aura back...

Her face was concealed by a hood. I pulled it away to reveal her face. Black hair, stone grey eyes, pale skin...

I had seen that face before... once upon a time, two years ago...

In a mirror.

She was me.

It made sense now. I had hidden my guilt deep down within me, so no one would be able to see it. She hurt me and punished me because I blamed myself for not being able to help. She was unseen to everyone else because no one else saw my guilt. And the only reason Malakai could see her was because he saw through my eyes. And she knew of Malakai because she _was_ me.

_"Do you see now?"_ She asked. Now that I knew, she sounded exactly like me, too._ "I am you. Your guilt... but you don't need me anymore... I was no more than a manifestation created by your Aura. I was so strong that you had lost your Aura almost completely."_ So that's why I couldn't use Aura.

"But why did you work for the Superiors?" I asked.

_"Aura is a form of energy. The Shadowed One is the God of Energy and Illusion. He controlled me, and developed my desire to punish you... now you're free... and so am I..." _I stumbled back and she disappeared. I made sure by Scanning. It felt so weird to use Aura again.

_That is so strange... can emotions be so powerful that they can manifest into a seperate being?_ Malakai wondered. I was amazed too. I also felt slightly stronger. I felt as if I could continue.

* * *

_"Christie? Christie come in!"_ Rikku's voice called in my ear. I had managed to escape the Farplane and had awoken in the Thunder Plains... not where I was expecting to wind up but at least I was back on Spira.

"Yeah, I'm here," I told her. "What's up?"

_"Where are you!? You've been missing for two days!" _Two days? I guess time flows differently in the Farplane.

"I'm in the Thunder Plains," I said, Scanning just to make sure. Yeah, I was.

_"Really? That's great! Just stay where you are and we'll come get you," _I nodded and kept Scanning, then I spotted something.

"Oh my God..." I muttered... this just couldn't be right...

_"Christie? What's wrong?" _Rikku asked. I didn't answer her._ "Christie? Are you there? Chris-" _I cut off the contact I had with her and let my jaw drop.

The place was swarming with fiends... and I had seen Siren. _My_ Aeon. _My _cousin.

Her Fayth was here all along...

* * *

A/N: I've just realised a lot of stuff said in Connection: New Game foreshadows events that are to be held in the future. And half of it was unintentional, too!


	20. Determination

Determination

I couldn't believe what was happening. Siren's Fayth had been in the Thunder Plains all this time? Is this how I was never able to find my own statue? If we had gone out of the way and looked for it, Yuna would've prayed to the Fayth. And as Angie said... I would have become an Aeon forever.

I didn't bother waiting for the Gullwings to arrive, I had to follow Siren and see where she was going. I even ignored Malakai's begging for me to just wait. I couldn't. It was as though I was drawn to it. As if _she_ had answers. Damn I bet I seemed desperate, following anything that looked as if it had an answer or clue attached to it.

_Christie, I'm telling you now. Get out before something happens! _Malakai pleaded. I ignored him again and kept on walking. I Scanned the place where Siren had went. It was this huge cave-maze thing. Slowly, I walked further into the cave, my weapon drawn, my heart racing. It was out of fear. I don't know why it was racing.

_"My, my, my, long time no see, cousin," _Siren's voice echoed throughout the cave and my mind. _"How long has it been? Two years?"_

"Siren why are the Aeon returning?" I asked her.

_"Well, it might be because of Vegnagun. And we Aeons are returning to warn the world, and possibly have Yuna and her Guardians save the world again," _Siren explained nonchalantly. _"You know, Destiny and all that crap."_

"Lovely. I suppose the Fayth will decide to actually let me go home this time?" I asked sharply.

_"Hey, it wasn't our choice. It's your Destiny," _Siren replied. _"If you're supposed to be here, you're supposed to be here! What if you didn't even belong on Earth, ever think of that? What if you're Destined to live your life out on Spira? What about the other Connections that Malakai chap told you about? Maybe they didn't go home, either. This is just how it worked out. Destiny wasn't fair to a lot of us."_

"Well, at least you get peace out of it," I snapped. "I swear when I find you I'm beating your ass back to the Farplane! It's your fault I'm here in the first place!"

_"... You'll regret those words," _Siren snarled at me. _"But you won't regret saying them to me." _What the fuck? That didn't make any sense!

"Christie!" I heard three voices call on me. Yuna, Rikku and Paine ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "But... Siren's here. We need to stop her."

"Maybe she's of the fiends?" Rikku suggested. "C'mon guys, if we beat her the fiends will stop appearing and we can the concert up and running!"

"Concert?" I asked, but the three of them had started to move on. "Hey! Argh, why does no one answer _any_ of my questions!?"

* * *

At the very back of the cave we found a huge Dragon creature waiting to attack us. The four of us ran forward and began attacking the fiend. It threw its tail at us and knocked us down. I jumped back up and bashed the Dual Hound against it. It didn't do much to it. Stupid tough skin of lizards...

The Dragon then decided to blast a fireball at us. I brought up the Dual Hound and blocked it, although it still blasted me back. Damn Siren if you do not get rid of these fiends I swear I'll rip your head off!

Running forward, I threw another punch into it. I think I must've made it mad 'cause it started roaring like crazy. Well... shit. I usually seem to make things worse, don't I?

_Shut up and just kill it! _Malakai bellowed. I shook my head, shooting a Tesla blast into it and then circling around to the back of it. I was about to throw another blast into it when somebody grabbed me from behind, their nails digging into my skin and drawing blood.

_"If you're so desperate to get out of here, why not come with me?" _Siren snickered darkly. _"If you're lucky, Spira might even go down with you."_

"You... want to kill me?" Well, talk about family fueds.

_"You replaced me! I was the one who was supposed to be Spira's savior! Not you!" _Siren yelled. _"Sure, if we had known each before we would have been friend, but if that was so we'd both be dead. As I said before: Destiny wasn't fair to a lot of us." _She suddenly pulled away and I heard a thump. I turned around and immdiantly Scanned. There was someone standing over Siren. They wore a long red trenchcoat, a red tribly hat with a white feather sticking out of it. Underneath her coat was a dark magenta tube top, with grey jeans that had raspberry coloured belts on legs and black boots.

"Stay away from her," The person ordered, pointing a staff at the Aeon.

_"Hmph, and what are you gonna do about it?" _Siren asked arrogantly. The person slammed the staff down into her then threw her into a wall.

_Damn, straight to the point, aren't they? _I agreed with Malakai. They were beating the living shit out of Siren. It was odd. The staff they weilded looked familiar. I'm sure I have seen it before. Shit I should remember important things. The person had eventually beaten Siren until she disappeared into Pyreflies.

But why were they protecting me? And what had gotten into Siren? Maybe it was what had happened to all the other Aeons.

"Are you okay?" They asked. I sort of hesitated. "You... don't remember?" Wait... that voice.

"That can't be..." I muttered, Scanning the person again. They took off their hat, revealing long, aurburn hair and peircing greenish blue cat like eyes. "Oh my God... Angie?"

"About bloody time," She sighed. I immediantly wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe it! You're okay!" She was still as skinny as fuck, lie the way she was at her trial. "But... what happened to you? Where the Hell have you been!?"

"I... can't explain it here," She said quietly. "We need to get out of here first."

"That I can arrange," I nodded, turning around. "Hey guys! We ready to head back to the Airship?"

"I guess so!" Rikku called back. "C'mon." Angel started to walk past me, following the others.

"Angie, what's going on?" I asked.

"... Christie, it's urgent..." She muttered. "It's really important that you know what's happening. They see you as a threat, too."

Maybe now I'll be able to get my answers. But knowing Angie she'll open up a few questions, too.


	21. Desire and Obsession

Desire and Obesession

It was the day after the concert ad the Celsius was back in the air, flying over Spira. Angel and I were on the Deck by ourselves. Okay, if it was so urgent why didn't she tell me last night?

"Have you been okay?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm, lemmie think..." I said in a rude tone. "No, I haven't. Your Uncle blinded me, I've been stuck on Spira for the past two years, my Aura decided to make a manifestation of itself and try to kill me, I've got a voice in my head, I've got the Looking Glass which I have no idea what the fuck it does, I've been looking for Oblivion's Sphere's to stop you from being executed and, oh yeah, there's also the fucked up dreams I've been having that have confused the living shit out of me!" I yelled all of it out on one breath, glaring into Angie's back.

"Wait... how did you know about Oblivion's Spheres, or about my execution?" She asked.

"Because I'm you best friend and I was _supposed_ to try and help you kill those bastards, but you just had to go and do everything by yourself and leave me in the fucking dark about everything. God I mean Malakai is better than you-" I slapped my hand over my mouth, in fear of saying too much than I already had.

"... Who's Malakai?"

_Nice going, Christie, we were doing so well until now... _Malakai grumbled. I couldn't back out now, I had to answer Angel.

"Malakai is... a Saint from Utopia," I told her. "He was created so that the Gods could kill a 'Threat', but he rebelled and was then banished to the Beyond. I thought you'd know about that."

"No," Angel said. "The Superiors don't speak of traitors unless they are required to. So I know nothing about this... Malakai." There was another long silence between us.

"What happened to you?" I managed to say.

"I was forced back to Utopia, where the Superiors held me in custody for two years. During my trial-"

"You managed to escape with a Sphere, I know. I saw," I shrugged, surprising her. "That's how I knew about it... what's Atrum Unus?" I could tell Angel flinched at that point.

"Atrum Unus is the name of the leader of the Superiors," She answered. "It's Latin for 'Dark One', but no one is allowed to speak his name, so everyone refers to him as 'The Shadowed One'. If anyone calls him by his name he will punish them, as if his name is too glorious to be pass people's lips."

"Well he sounds like he's too far up his own arse," I shrugged again. "Either way, we need to find to find a way to stop them for good. We've got death on our side so it should be no problem."

"Christie, there are five Superiors," Angel pointed out to me. "The only force we have is a fallen God, a Demi-Goddess and a blind Blade Mage who can also use Aura. Aira is the Goddess of the Sky and War, Savano is the God of Chaos, Gedju is the God of Law and Jugdement, Minerva is the Goddess of the Planet and Atrum Unus is the God of Illusion and Energy. Please explain to me how we could stand a fighting chance against them the way we are now?" Oh... damn she has a point.

_The Threat? Maybe? _Malakai offered. He did say that the Threat may still be alive. And maybe the other experiments that escaped when Malakai got banished. And... the other Connections, perhaps?

"Malakai's suggesting we find the Threat," I said. "And there are other Connections, so that means there might be other Guardians, and they might help too?" Angel remained silent for a really long while. "I know it's a long shot, but we might be able to find answers if we do this."

"There you go again," What? What is she talking about. "I know you're desperate to find answers, it's pretty obvious, but you're turning it into an obsession. If anyone sees that, you'll be thrown off into a billion different directions. I want to find answers too, and I only got the first few two years ago, I've still got a lot to find out, but I don't let that desire control my actions."

"But... I want to know so badly..." I said quietly. After a moment, Angel put her hand on my shoulder.

"Truth is always best hidden when it is most desired," She said. "But... I think I do have an idea... we need to get off this ship, first." She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist, placing a Sphere into her hand. "Hm?"

"You need to watch that. It's important."

* * *

A/N: We're nearing the end of this story, just a few more chapters to go!


	22. The First and Last Meeting

The First and Last Meeting

We had walked along the glittery path in Malcalania, returning to the Sphere Pool area we had once been at two years ago. Christie followed behind me silently, probably speaking to that Malakai person. If Malakai had been around before I was born, then maybe he knew more about this than we did.

"Angie, why are we back here?" Christie asked.

"Do you know what Sphere's are made of?" I asked her. She replied with a nod.

"They're made of people's memories."

"But where do the memories come from?" I asked again. "Are they extracted from the person? Or are the recordings from the memory of a person who has died?"

"Ermm... I'm guessing both," She guessed.

"You're right, but it's mostly the latter," I told her, looking at the Sphere Pool. "I've heard of the Beyond before. It's like a Realm of the dead. If Malakai is really there..."

"Are you suggesting we extract Malakai's memories?" I shook my head at her question.

"No. This water is directly linked with the Spira's life force," I told her. "The life force is powerful enough to take you to the Beyond. Where Malakai is. I'm suggesting that you go there and find him. Talk to him, face to face."

"... You're not joking, are you?" Christie gaped. "But... if you think it's the best thing to do..." Christie walked over to a tree and sat against it. "I think I know what to do. Watch the Sphere until I get back." She then placed herself into a deep sleep. I took the Sphere she gave me out of my pocket and stared at it.

"Why is this so important...?" I trusted Christie, though. I let the recording play.

* * *

_"Angie..." Oblivion said, sitting in front of the Sphere. "If you're watching this... then you know about your bloodline. About how your mother was an Angel and your father was a God. Now that you know, it means that the Superiors will be after you, too, as well as me," He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure how to explain this... but your mother wanted you to know everything..."_

_He paused, unsure to how to place his feelings into words._

_"You know you are linked with the Planet, as was your mother and Fina... I think... that's partly why Minerva killed them," He sighed, talking slowly. "They knew about what you are, and I know, too. I can't say what you are, in case it may drive you insane. The truth can do that to people. But I'll try explain as much as I can... the Silver Sphere... it was created by Utopia itself to channel a power of some kind... and since it's yours... maybe the power the Sphere is supposed to channel could to be reason why the Gods hate you... and are also scared of you..."_

_Oblivion clasped his hands together, still unsure of his words. He knew if he said too much, it could kill so many people._

_"Angie... what ever happens, we will always be by your side," He said. "I'll always be your Uncle. All of us... your mother, father, Fina, myself... we'll always love you no matter what you do. Take care... don't ever lose who you are, don't ever forget. Don't let them get the Sphere."_

__

Christie's POV

"Okay... I see what he meant by the Beyond was creepy..." I muttered. I had made it to the Beyond, but I had no clue where Malakai was. The Beyond looked like a huge... misty... scary place where a truckload of Spirits would live.

I started to walk forward, looking from side to side frequently. I could see the Auras of people who had been banished here. Each Aura looked different, all of them unique. I tried to look for Malakai, but I didn't know what his Aura looked like.

"Christie? Christie over here!" I heard Malakai yell, it sounded strange because he wasn't shouting it in my head. "Hurry! Before something gets you!" I began running towards figure which was signalling me over. Malakai's Aura was... it had a mechanical feel to it. That might have been because he was constructed; not born naturally.

"Malakai? Is this the Beyond?" I asked. Malakai nodded in reply.

"Part of it, the Realm is huge," He replied. I continued staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"I think... I just found out what the Looking Glass is for..." I answered. "My Aura... it's stronger than most, so I'm able to channel it into all my other senses. Like the way you taught me to use it with my sight. Well... I think..." I took the Looking Glass off, seeing nothing but white, but when I put them back on I could see Malakai's Aura again.

"Your Aura has went into your eyes, allowing you to see Auras," Malakai explained. "Your eyes were glowing with your Aura when you took the Looking Glass off, your Aura is too strong and you were put back into a blind state. The Looking Glass filters your Aura, allowing you to see the Auras of others," He sighed, crossing his arms. "That means... you don't need me to help you."

"What? You're going?" I asked, completely shocked. "But why?"

"You neede help, I gave it to you. My work is done," He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I'll miss talking to you, but I think I'll hold my own until our next encounter. Whenever that is... I don't know, but we'll meet again."

"Can you tell me something, anything," I pleaded. "About you, about Utopia, about the Prophecy. Anything."

"Well..." Malakai paused in thought. "Because I was constructed and didn't develop within a woman's womb, I have no bellybutton and no pupils," He laughed, that clearly didn't bother him. "And... I'm happy I helped the other Connections, and you. You're all strong, and so are your Guardians. Christie... I think you should help the others stop Vegnagun. That thing could destroy Spira, like Sin could. And if it has that kind of power..."

"Oblivion might use it to kill the Superiors..." I finished. "Okay, I'll do that. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Malakai nodded.

"Will I ever get my real sight back?"

"Hmm... You know, I think you will," Malakai said, smiling. "It's been... fun working with you."

"I can't wait to meet you again, hopefully you'll be out of here by then," I smiled back.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I could see Angel standing a few feet away from me. Her Aura was really weird looking, but Angie is kinda weird, though.

"Did you meet him?" She asked.

"I did," I nodded. "I only got a few answers, but... ever since you came back, I felt more at peace, as if I understand everything, despite being as confused as fuck," I laughed. "And Malakai... he'll be fine. I'll meet him again."

"Meaning?"

"He's given me all the help I need," I smiled. "He was my eyes when I was blind. He's became a friend, but we have to go our separate ways for a while. He wanted us to do something for him. He wants us to destroy Vegnagun, before it destroys Spira."

"You're sure?" Angel asked, I replied with a nod. "Okay, we'll do that." Then I remembered something that I should have asked her ages ago.

"Angie, what's 'Jenova'?" Angel halted in her tracks, I could tell that she had been scared by that question.

"... How did you know?" She asked. "How did you know about Jenova?"

"A dream I had once," I said. "A man with silver hair had found her. The man's eyes... I remember now... they looked familiar... becuase your eyes were kind of the same..." Angel was visably shaking now. Did I scare her. I decided to change the subject. "Erm... maybe we can reach Vegnagun is we jump down on the holes the Fayth statues made. We should go try that."

* * *

A/N: By the way, for Christie's Aura Sight thing, just think of Altair's Eagle Vision from Assassin's Creed. It's pretty much the same as that.

* * *


	23. The Threat

The Threat

Angel and I reached the very bottom of the Farplane in time to hear a battle going on. It was probably the Gullwings fighting Vegnagun. The two of us drew our weapons and started running towards the area where everyone was.

"Christie can you remind me why we're doing this?" Angel asked as we ran.

"Because Vegnagun has the power to destroy Spira. If it's powerful enough to destroy a Planet... what if Oblivion uses it?" Angel stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Good point, let's go!" We started running again, only to be met with a huge, metallic tail slamming down infront of us.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, jumping backwards.

"Hey! There they are!" Someone yelled. They had an... Australian accent? I looked up and saw two people jumping over Vegnagun, running down it and landing in front of me and Angel.

"You two took your time!" Grace said. "We've been trying to beat the shit outta this thing, but it ain't working."

"Well, we've blown up its legs and torso and tail," Lysander pointed out. "We've gotta get rid of the head and Shuyin. That's the problem we've been having."

"Right, we better hurry, though," I told them. "Before-" I was cut off by a huge explosion at Vegnagun's head. "Shit, move it people!" The four of us began our ascent to the top. There was a lot of blasts coming from the top. Okay, if Oblivion was there I swear if he tries to use Vegnagun I swear I'll-

"Oblivion!" Angie yelled. The fallen Death God stood before, his Scythe in hand. "Uncle don't do this!"

"Angie, I told you I'd find another way," Oblivion said. "Vegnagun is powerful, but if I used it Spira would be destroyed. I still honour your wish, so I came to help destroy it," He paused, turning to the four of us. "But it seems as though you've all being doing a good job of that without me." At that very moment everything suddenly...

Stopped...

Everyone was frozen. Oblivion, Grace, Lysander, the Gullwings. Everyone except for me and Angel. What the fuck was this all about?

"Angie... what's going on?" I asked.

"Allow us to answer that for you," A different voice said. Out of nowhere five figures appeared. All of their Auras were dark. Pure evil.

"Minerva..." Angel snarled.

"The rest of us are here, too," Aria snarled back. "You should have respect for us, you wouldn't want to end up like the rest of your family, would you?"

"Dead because they weren't afraid to fight you?" Angel's fists clenched up as Minerva walked over to Oblivion.

"There's no use in fighting us," Atrum Unus said. "You aren't even supposed to be alive. You should be dead."

"Good thing we know how to deal with this," Minerva smirked, summoning a spear and was about to impale Oblivion with it, but I used the Magnestism to stop her. I pulled the spear towards me and grabbed it. "Oh, the little mortal has decided to intervine?"

"I won't let you hurt him," I said, tilting my head to the side.

"We should take this somewhere else," Savano suggested, a faint glow appearing on his hand.

* * *

After a moment all of us we teleported to a place that looked similar to where we fought the Aeons two years ago. Oblivion, Grace and Lysander had unfrozen and the Superiors were standing around us at five points, like a Pentagram.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on!?" Lysander yelled, looking around all of the Superiors. "Are you lot the bastards Angel and Oblivion talk about?"

"Watch your tongue!" Genju ordered.

"Holy shit... you're the Superiors?" Grace gaped. "Oh, I am so gonna kick your asses into the next century!"

"Don't. You all have to get out of here," Oblivion said. "Angie... you need to go back."

"Go back?" Angel repeated slowly. Where was 'back', I wonder? "But... how? Why do I-"

"Angie he's alive," Oblivion interrupted. The answer seemed to shock her. Who the Hell was 'he'? "You have to go back, please trust me on this."

"No one should trust the words of a dead man!" Atrum Unus bellowed. "Minerva, kill Oblivion. I want to be the one to slit the Threat's throat."

At that moment it suddenly made sense. I didn't ask any questions of who the Threat was, or why the Superiors wanted to kill Angie for being something other than a traitor. Malakai was created to kill the Threat, but he couldn't because it was only a child. The Threat is a girl. It was supposedly still alive. The Gods were afraid of this Threat. The eyes were malicious and tranquil. Oblivion and Fina weren't informed of Malakai's existance because they were looking after the Threat...

Because the Threat was their neice.

"Angie... you're the Threat..." I realised. Angie was paralyzed by it, she couldn't do anything but stand in shock. I quickly turned my head to face Lysander and Grace. They both nodded at me.

"Back off, now," Grace commanded, pointing her weapon at Aria. Lysander aimed his guns at Savano.

"I can't believe mortals would believe that they can fight Gods," Savano laughed in a mocking tone. "I wonder how they'll fare should we make them unable to help? I think you need to be in... another world!" The God opened up a Portal, which Aria then cast a gust of wind towards Grace and Lysander, knocking them into it.

"Grace! Lysander!" I yelled. It was too late... they had been banished to... I don't know where... I turned back to the Gods and noted that they were all wearing metallic armour. I raised my hand and then threw it down quickly, hearing a yell of pain from Savano. I had used Magnetism to rip off his arm. "I want you to go... now. Or it's your head next."

"You will regret attempting to challenge us, mortal!" Atrum Unus yelled, pointing at me. Suddenly a huge fireball collided with him and Minerva. I turned to Angie, who's eyes were glowing brightly with anger, a second fireball in her hand.

"... Back. Off." She growled. Oblivion stood beside her, his eyes narrowed at the Superiors.

"... Very well," Minerva scoffed. "But remember, you may have won this round, but we are still winning." The five Gods disappeared in a bright light. Angel fell to her knees in shock.

"Why wasn't I told...?" She asked. Both Oblivion and I crouched down beside her.

"This is what I didn't want to tell you," Oblivion told her. "Incase the truth changed you for the worse..."

"But it's because of me Grace and Lysander..." Angel trailled away in her sentence.

"Look, Grace and Lysander are gonna be okay," I reassured her. "It'll take more than that to bring them down." The three of us remained silent for a while, until Angel pulled herself up.

"I can't go back," She said. "They'll follow and they'll try to kill me."

"... You'll have to go back. You know you will," Oblivion said. Where the Hell was 'back'? I didn't ask, though. I should have.

"Oblivion... we can't be near each other," Angie said, sadly and slowly. "If we're together it will put us at a huge risk. As long as you still live they can't hurt me. You have to go into hiding. For my sake."

"I will... but I'll still be there to help you when the time comes."


	24. The Start of a New Life

The Start of a New Life

It had been a few months since Vegnagun was defeated. Since Malakai had left, since Grace and Lysander were banished to God knows where, since Angie found out she was the Threat. I had went back to Besaid, convincing Angel to stay for a while. Neither of us talked about what had happened back then. I never asked where she had to back to, or who 'he' was. I never asked about Jenova, or the man with silver hair standing in a blaze of fire. All of my questions remained in silence. Anything about the Threat's- _Angie's_- power, the Prophecy, Minerva, Atrum Unus, the other Superiors... I didn't ask.

When we all arrived back on Besaid, we met a familiar face. Somehow, the Fayth had managed to bring Tidus back, probably because... well, I guess he was a 'thank-you' present from them to Yuna.

"Hey," Angel said, sitting beside me and looking out to the ocean.

"Is this it?" I asked her. "Is this the end of our story? I mean, there's nothing left for us to do..." When I said that, she began thinking. What of, I don't know.

"Do you think it's the end?" I shook my head. "Neither do I." I took a hold of the Silver Sphere, I still kept it around my neck.

"Even with a tomorrow without promises, I will return to the place where you stand," I muttered. Two years ago, when Angie had said that to me... the words have just kinda stuck with me.

"... Christie..." Angie said, I looked at her, and she stood up, nodding at me. "Thank you."

Those were the last words she said to me before she left.

* * *

_**Five Years Later...**_

"Christie! Come on, get up!" Yuna called. I opened my eyes and immediantly put on the Looking Glass. "Christie, you're gonna be late for the rehearsal if you don't hurry."

"Alright, fine I'm coming..." I picked up a hairbush and began brushing my hair. I didn't tie it up anymore, but I did braid a little part of it at the side. It has been... five years since Angie had left. I'm now twenty-one years old. Nothing interesting has been happening, except that Tidus and Yuna were gonna get married soon, and they asked me to play the piano at their wedding.

I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my outfit. A dark red corset like top with blue denim hot pants and a long black half skirt with a leather belt that had a small skull as the buckle. I put on my laced up, knee high boots, grabbed my Garment Grid and then headed outside. I didn't feel that hungry, I could always eat something later.

"Yuna, are you sure you want to rehearse now?" I asked, pointing outside. "We'll all get soaked, can we wait until it clears up?"

"The Temple isn't that far away," Yuna reasoned. "We should run to get there." She ran out. I just stood, rolling my eyes. Fine, I'll just let her have her way. I began to walk out, then I burst into a run up to the Besaid Temple. It might have just been me, but I thought that the storm was getting a lot worse.

I opened the Temple doors and then slammed them shut behind me. Everyone was surrounding someone, probably Yuna or Tidus, maybe. I walked to the crowd and pushed my way to the front. It seemed to be an arguement.

"But I don't understand, why can't it wait?" Yuna asked the person. I looked to the person she was argueing with. They were tall-ish and slender, auburn hair, a jade green tank top with spagetti straps, a long, dark red scarf, blue jeans and black, heeled boots.

"Because it can't!" They snapped, making Yuna flinch. "She has to come with me now! We don't get a second chance!" That voice...

"Angie, what's going on?" I asked. Angel turned to me, her cat eyes screaming with urgency and panic, the three scars over her right eye were still as clear as day.

"You have to come with me," She said. "I can't explain why, but you have to come now." I was kinda shocked. But if she was acting like this then it must be important.

"She's been acting like this since she arrived," Shinra stated. Angel spun around and pointed accusingly at him.

"You stay away from us," She commanded. Angel then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the storm.

"Angie what is going on?" I asked. Angel looked up at the sky, I did too but I only saw grey clouds.

"We're going back," She said in a dreamlike tone.

"Where is back!?" I yelled.

I can't remember anything after that. Everything suddenly blacked out on me. I must have been unconsious.

Five years ago I had the dream of Jenova and the silver haired man. Why that stuck in my memory... I was about to find out...

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Once again, I am working on a sequel for this story. I'm actually glad I got this done because I never liked X-2, but I couldn't leave this story out because I'd create plot holes in the other stories.

**Beyond the Surface**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
